Love Adventures
by Luna Elune
Summary: My version of Mlghwnt's amazing Wild Adventures series which you must all watch! Full of smut and fluffiness and Yaoi. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Sorry summary sucks, read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1-Episode 4 Part 1

This story is based off the Wild Adventures series by Mlghwnt. If you don't know him go check out his channel now and subscribe! And if you do you should be ashamed for not posting any stories about the many pairings that can be shipped from his vids! I've changed around the story a bit from Ep. 4 of Wild Adventures which is where this chapter and the next two take place. You should really go watch the whole Wild Adventures series if you want to know whats going on with this story. Anywho, on with the smut and sexiness!

* * *

~~~JeffxWhitey~~~

Jeff sighed and rubbed his temples as Whitey sniffled,"I'm sorry man, I'm just worried about Steve. And when I get worried I feel weak and when I'm weak I get angry and..." Jeff trailed off as Whitey placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently, tears staining his cheeks,"It's OK I get mad when people don't want to listen to my mix tape." Whitey said with a small pout. Jeff smiled weakly,"You know I wanted to hear it, I think Steve just wasn't ready to hear it." The blonde said. Whitey broke out into a his goofy smile and pulled Jeff into a tight hug. Jeff stiffened but relaxed into his touch after a second, having wanted his touch for a while now but never being strong enough to act upon his feelings.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Whitey's waist, pulling him closer and tighter to him. Jeff then pulled away from the hug but kept his hold on Whitey's waist."W-Whitey, can I kiss you?" Jeff stammered, a dark blush rising to his cheeks in nervousness. Whitey smiled shyly, bowing his head and looking up at him with a pink blush on his cheeks. He stepped a little closer to him so that their breath mingled and brushed against each other's lips."I thought you'd never ask." He whispered seductively, his hands gripping his book bag straps and pulling him even closer so their lips brushed. Jeff brought a hand up to brush away a strand of hair from Whitey's eyes then cup his cheek before bringing their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. Whitey smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff moved his lips against Whitey's lovingly before deciding to take it a little further by snaking his tongue out to beg for entrance to Whitey's mouth. Whitey did so without a thought and moaned softly as their tongues met and got to know one another.

Their tongues danced sensuously together, rubbing against each other and exploring their partners mouth. When the need for oxygen presented itself they separated, their panting breaths brushing each other's lips. They simply stared into each other's eyes for a moment, thoughts and word crossing their connection soundlessly until they both knew exactly what the other wanted. Their lips collided in a flurry of passion and love and they slowly descended to the floor to continue their ministrations on each other.

* * *

~~~TimxSteve~~~

Steve awoke with a gasp, hissing as the pain in his leg reminded him of the situation he was in. He peered over the edge of the cliff he was on and saw only darkness,"Jeff! Whitey!" he yelled and growled in frustration when he got no answer back. A gurgling groan from off in the distance made him aware of the fact that there were many zombies roaming around. He cursed under his breath and got up with clenched teeth, his leg sending sharp stabs of pain up and into him. He limped off in the direction of the nearby city. Catching the scent of blood, the zombies soon began staggering after him. Hopping as fast as he could, Steve turned a corner to find himself at a dead end alley. He turned around to try and leave but the infected were already flooding the entry. He backed up until his back hit the end off the alley and shut his eyes to prepare for his coming death.

Hearing a sudden thud in front of him, Steven peeked open one eye to see the silhouette of someone standing in front of him, guarded by shadows so he couldn't see who it was. Suddenly the shadow was off like a shot. He became a blur as he sliced and hacked through the mob of zombies, Steven seeing only the glint of a sword or a splash of blood now and then. When everything was silent he heard footsteps coming closer to him and he shut his eyes again.

"If you're going to kill me please just make it quick." Steven whimpered, falling to his knees and bowing his head."I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted you dead I would have just let the zombies get you wouldn't I?" The voice in front of him said."I guess you have a point. Thanks by the way... for you know... saving me." Steven said with a blush, looking up at the shadow that stood just outside the ring of light that a small light bulb above him cast."I couldn't just leave you out here to die." The voice said. A hand reached out of the shadow for him to grab. Steven looked at it with hesitation before stretching out his own hand to grab the offered one.

~~~Steven's POV~~~

I remarked at how incredibly gentle and soft they were for a man who just tore through a horde of zombies. He helped me up and I whimpered as the pain in my leg shot through me again. The other man was next to me in an instant and I blushed at how handsome he was, gray white hair that swept over his beautiful yellowish gold eyes. His skin was a nice dark tan and had strange flecks of gold spread throughout it. Our eyes met and I shivered as electricity shot up my spine,"Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned look on his face, shivering as well after our eyes met.

He slung and arm around my waist to support me as I held the hurt leg up slightly. I blushed and nodded,"Yea, I think I just sprained my ankle." I said softly, leaning into his touch. The other handsome man seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking,"I am Gortume but you can call me Tim. And your name?" He asked, meeting my eyes again and we both blushed."Steven. Thanks again for all your help." I said, feeling bold suddenly and leaned in and kissed his cheek. Both our faces were flaming hot and red."Uh... P-please, let me take you to my hideout so I can treat your wound." Tim said, his hold on my waist a little tighter and I smiled at the thought that he didn't want me to leave."Alright but after that I need to find my friends." I said, worrying slightly for Jeff and Whitey. Tim just nodded and I squeaked as I was suddenly lifted by strong arms to be held bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling, our faces coming closer. We both blushed before Tim began walking out of the alley and in the direction of his home.

* * *

That's the first chap for now. Next two chapters will be the individual love scenes between the pairings :) Don't forget to review to give me ideas and make my writing and my stories better. Thanks for reading and Peace out from the White Wolf :)


	2. Chapter 2-Episode 4 Part 2

Here's chapter 2! This chap is rated M for sexy loving between Jeff x Whitey :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Greedy hands hungering for flesh, running feverishly over exposed flesh and searching for more. Jeff ran his hands up Whitey's sides, gaining a shiver from the brunette. He trailed them back down and kept one hand on his hip while the other snaked up under his flimsy tank top. His curious fingers ran over the hardened nub of Whitey's nipple. Whitey arched his back, pulling away from the kiss to let out a strangled gasp as the blonde's fingers pinched and rubbed his sensitive buds. Jeff descended from Whitey's lips to his neck, kissing and nipping to stake his claim on the squirming man below him. Unlatching from Whitey's neck, Jeff slipped a hand under the tank top and pulled it off, flinging it off to the side somewhere.

Jeff admired the chest below him, a canvas for his marks of possessiveness. Leaning down to peck Whitey on the lips once more, Jeff then went down to his chest and kissed, licked and nipped his way around it, Whitey gasping and whimpering as Jeff's lips caressed his flesh. Jeff wrapped his lips around one of Whitey's hardened nipples and lapped at it gently with his tongue, flicking it back and forth across the now wet bud. Whitey arched his back and gasped, his breath hitching as Jeff's lips smiled around his nipple. Jeff let go of his nipple after a small lick and blew on it, smiling as Whitey whimpered. He then went to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, his hands brushing up and down Whitey's sides.

"Mmmn... Jeff, please-*gasp* Stop teasing me..." Whitey whimpered, his back arching once again. Jeff smirked and nipped the hardened nub before soothing it with a long lick."What did you say? I don't think I heard you right." Jeff said with a smirk, leaving his nipple to descend his lips to the hem of Whitey's jeans and looking up at him. Whitey whined and lifted his hips slightly as the blonde's grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled them off, leaving him fully exposed to his soon to be lover. Whitey blushed and looked down shyly,"Please..." He whined. Jeff's breath caught in his throat as Whitey spread his legs, baring himself to be taken. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss his inner thighs and around his most sensitive part but never touching it. Whitey let out a frustrated groan and bucked his hips whenever Jeff got close to his hardened member. Jeff smirked and nipped his thigh,"Beg me." He growled, kissing the tip of Whitey's weeping member.

Whitey nearly screamed at the feeling of his cock finally being touched and gritted his teeth."Jeff... fuck me. I need to feel you inside me." Whitey whined, looking Jeff in the eyes and throwing his head back, his mouth opening in a soundless scream as the head of his member was enveloped in Jeff's wet and warm mouth. Jeff smiled around the tip and descended lower, taking more into his mouth and humming around it. Whitey cried out, his hands scrabbling at the rocky ground. Jeff moved back up and let go with a wet pop and lapped at the tip before grabbing his thighs and spreading them further, moving down to Whitey's twitching entrance. He threw his back pack to the floor and kicked it away and pulled his shirt off, flinging it somewhere near Whitey's. He then unbuttoned and pulled off his shorts and threw them near their shirts. Whitey's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened as he found himself unable to look away from Jeff's large cock."I-is that going to fit?" Whitey asked blushing.

Jeff chuckled and put three fingers at Whitey's mouth and he looked at them confused, his eyes lighting up as he realized what Jeff wanted and took them into his mouth, his tongue lavishing it with his saliva. Jeff bit his lip as he desperately wished Whitey's mouth was somewhere else, but he guessed that would have to wait for another time. He leaned down and lapped around his entrance, wetting it to get him ready for the coming stretch. When the brunette let go of his fingers he moved them back down to his entrance and pushed one in gently. Whitey whimpered at the strange feeling but Jeff thought he hurt him and tried to pull them out and in his haste he brushed against the little bundle of nerves. Whitey screamed in pleasure, his back arching almost painfully as his hands gripped the floor desperately. Jeff smiled and rubbed it again and Whitey let out a strangled cry,"Jeff!" He screamed as a second finger was in and both abused his prostate. Jeff growled as he heard his name uttered from those plump lips and had to hear it again. He scissored his fingers, stretching him further and pushing deeper, earning all sorts of moans and whines from his love.

Jeff moved back up to Whitey's lips, his fingers continuing their movements, and connected their lips in a heated caress. Whitey pulled away from the kiss with to breathe and pant as a third finger stretched him further. Jeff looked down at the beautiful being beneath him, his lips pouring out noises that made him go crazy, his naked body doing things to him that he didn't know how to explain but most of all, his eyes that showed all his emotions and love and trust for him which made him feel like the luckiest person in the world. Jeff smiled and leaned down, his lips at Whitey's ear. He licked the shell,"I love you." He whispered, a blush marring his cheeks as he pulled his fingers out thinking he was stretched enough. Whitey looked up at him with the goofy smile that Jeff loved on his face. He leaned up and connected their lips in a sweet kiss and smiled up at him,"I love you too." He said truthfully and that was all Jeff needed.

He rubbed some of his pre over his aching cock to make the coming stretch a little easier for Whitey and positioned himself at his entrance before pushing the tip in. Whitey bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain. Jeff threw his head back at the feeling of being inside Whitey's tightness and tried to hold back for him. He pushed the rest in slowly and stayed seated inside of Whitey to let him adjust and become used to the feeling. After a moment Whitey moved his hips experimentally and both moaned in unison at the feeling.

Jeff pulled out slowly before rocking forward gently. Whitey moaned softly and bucked his hips, asking for more. Jeff was more than happy to oblige and began thrusting faster. He gripped his legs and pulled them on his shoulders, Whitey wrapping his arms around his neck as he went faster. Jeff lay his head in the crook of Whitey's neck, panting as he went faster and sweat beaded on his brow. Jeff searched for that one spot inside Whitey and he knew he found it when Whitey let out a passion filled scream, his back arching which brought them closer. Jeff groaned as Whitey tightened around him with every thrust to his prostate, both of them coming close to their ends.

"Jeff! I-i'm gonna-!" Whitey cut himself off with a scream as his prostate was struck with a particularly hard thrust and he lost himself. Jeff clamped down on Whitey's neck as he came, groaning into his flesh as he filled him with his seed. The pair panted as they came down from their high, Jeff pulling out to lay beside Whitey and smile at him. Whitey smiled back and the two connected their lips. They got cleaned up and dressed and sat together by a small fire Jeff made."Love you." Jeff murmured into Whitey's hair as he was snuggled up to him."Love you too." Whitey said sleepily and cuddled closer and was out like a light. Jeff smiled affectionately and kissed the top of his head before staying awake to keep watch, hoping Steve found them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it :) Peace out from the White Wolf :)


	3. Chapter 3-Episode 4 Part 3

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of Love Adventures. This chapter is rated M for smexy loving between Gortume x Steve. Tim is Gortume's nickname so don't confused, they're the same person. And Steve and Steven are the same. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Tim set Steve down gently on his bed, placing a hand on his chest to push him back.

"Relax while I get my first aid kit." Tim said before walking off to the connecting bathroom. Steve looked around the room as he lay back, his foot resting on a pillow. Tim came back moments later with a box in his hands,"Sorry if I hurt you, I don't mean to it's just I'm a terrible nurse." Tim said with a bashful smile. Steve smiled back,"It's alright, I trust you." He said honestly.

Tim felt something in him flutter at Steve telling him he trusted him. As gently as he could, Tim splinted his ankle and began to gingerly wrap it to hold it in place. Once it was fully wrapped he pulled out a sharpie and blushed as he wrote: 'Get better soon.' Onto his cast. Steve smiled and blushed,"Thank you." Steve said quietly, looking down to hide his blush. Tim smiled and picked up all the supplies and put them back in the box and went to put it away. Tim walked back in to hear Steve's stomach growl, making Steve blush bright pink and wrap his arms around his waist.

Tim chuckled,"I'll go make you some soup." He said as he walked to the kitchen. Steve smiled at his retreating back and sighed once he was gone. He looked down at his chest and frowned,"Last time you felt like this Steve you ended up shutting yourself inside for two weeks nursing a broken heart. He's just being nice, he doesn't love and never could. Don't turn this into another Vince or Sky situation." Steve whispered to himself, his eyes pricking with tears. Unbeknownst to Steve, Tim was just outside the doorway, listening to everything he just said.

Tim felt his heart break slightly for the adorable brown haired man inside the room._'If only he knew how I felt about him.'_ He thought to himself. As soon as Tim lay his eyes on him as he was being surrounded by zombies, he felt something inside him attract him to the brunette. He had an overwhelming urge to claim him and protect him but he fought it back. But now that he knew Steve had some feeling for him he wouldn't be able to resist. He smiled and ran to the kitchen to make his soup quickly.

~~~Steve's POV~~~

I sighed and flopped my head back onto Tim's pillow, inhaling his strange scent. Earthy and musky, powerful and dominating, and Steve loved it. He clenched his eyes shut as thoughts of Vince and Sky came into his head._'Those bastards. Why did I ever stick around Vince after we broke up?'_ I thought to myself, sighing heavily as I stared at the ceiling. A single tear left my eye and I sniffled quietly. I closed my eyes and let more tears fall, feeling them trail down my cheeks and to the pillow, staining them with my hurt.

I felt soft hands holding my cheeks and even softer, plump lips connect with mine and I shot my eyes open to see Tim above me, _kissing me! _I was shocked for a moment before kissing back with as much force as I could muster, whimpering at the feel of his lips on mine and how they molded together almost perfectly, as if it were meant to be. Suddenly his lips were gone and soft fingers were wiping away my tears. I opened my eyes and blushed up at Tim who was smiling at me affectionately.

Vince and Sky never gave me that look. I was then reminded of the very man who caused these tears and realized I didn't care any more, I was over him. I smiled up at Tim and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him down for another kiss. Tim placed his hands by my waist to hold himself up and smiled into the kiss. After a gentle, loving kiss we separated and Tim kissed my cheeks before sitting up next to me and picked up a bowl of soup."My mother used to always make this when I was hurt." Tim said smiling fondly at the memory of his mother.

He picked up the spoon and scooped up some soup, blowing on it to cool it then pressed the spoon against my lips. I opened my mouth and accepted the offered liquid, humming at the great taste. I snatched the bowl from his hands and hurriedly drank it all up. Once the bowl was licked clean and the spoon as well i set the bowl down with the spoon in it and blushed."T-thank you, it was delicious." I said smiling. Tim simply looked at him shocked before chuckling.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Tim got up and went around to the other side of the bed and crawled on next to Steve. Steve blushed as he made his way on top of him, his hands at either side of his head, his knees beside his hips. He leaned down and hovered over Steve's lips, their quickened breaths mingling between their lips."I-I think I love you." Tim whispered before connecting their lips. Steve's eyes widened in shock at the others confession and smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring them closer as their lips moved together. Steve gasped as he felt Tim's tongue sneak out to rub over his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth and he gladly gave it to him, moaning as their tongues met.

Steve threaded his fingers through Tim's hair, marveling at it's softness. Tim's hand caressed his cheek before grabbing hold of the side of his neck, wriggling closer and grinding their growing hard on's together. Steve pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, bucking up his hips to grind them together once again. Tim's breath hitched in his throat and he leaned his head into his neck, breathing heavily. Steve shivered as he felt Tim's breath on his neck and arched his back slightly. Tim kissed Steve's neck and lapped at his collarbone before sucking where his neck and shoulder met, marking him as his own. Steve moaned and held on tightly to Tim's hair, pushing him further into his neck. Tim smiled into his neck and brought his hands down to Steve's waist and held onto him tightly, running his hands up and down his sides. His fingers played with the hem of Steve's green striped shirt before going under and running his hand over his taut stomach, running over every inch of smooth flesh. Steve let out a shuddering gasp and let go of Tim's head in favor of clutching the bed sheets, spreading his legs slightly as Tim nestled his way into them, careful of his hurt ankle.

Tim disconnected from Steve's neck and pulled up his shirt and flung it to the side before descending on the newly exposed flesh to mark it as his own. Steve shuddered and shivered, grasping the sheets tight, his hips bucking to meet Tim's, causing moans to escape both of their mouths. Steve began to grind against Tim's hard bulge, throwing his head back as their hips met. Tim moaned around Steve's flesh, nipping and licking all over his chest before finding his nipples and wrapping his lips around one. Steve moaned and bucked his hips faster, his whole body in euphoria at the new feelings he was experiencing. He let go of the sheets to grab Tim's shoulders instead, gripping tightly as if if he let go all this would go away like some dream. Tim left his hardening buds to connect their lips in a heated kiss, their hips still grinding together.

Their lips passionately collided and danced together, tongues meeting and exploring. Tim gripped his hips tightly and ground harder, bringing their bodies closer together as intense feelings traveled down their nerves and up their spines. They both pulled apart from the kiss at the same moment to pant and breathe, both only focused on bringing the other to ecstasy. Steve moaned hotly into Tim's neck, gripping him tightly as he felt his end coming, their hips moving faster. Tim groaned, biting into Steve's neck as his orgasm was reaching ever nearer. Tim couldn't take it any longer and separated their hips to quickly remove his pants and shirt and throw them to the side, precum leaking out of his tip and gleaming on his hardened flesh. Steve stared wide eyed at Tim's member and sat up and crawled weakly to Tim, shaking as his orgasm was so suddenly ripped away from him. Tim sat back, stroking his long, hardened flesh as Steven came closer.

Steve pushed Tim's thighs further apart and descended in between them, blushing as he came closer to his large manhood, the largest one he's ever seen. Tim leaned his head back and breathed heavily as his lips wrapped around the head of his leaking cock, tongue reaching out to lavish it with saliva. Steven bobbed his head down as far as he could go but there was still some he couldn't reach so he wrapped his hand around the bottom and stroked slowly then fast, tightening and loosening his grip. Tim moaned and bucked his hips, carding his fingers through Steven's hair and gripping onto it tightly. Steve went faster and faster, sucking and licking every inch of Tim's cock, bringing Tim closer to his end.

Right as Tim was about to lose it into Steven's mouth he pulled away and lay back down on his back, smiling cutely at him as if he did nothing. Tim groaned in frustration and glared at Steve but not being able to stay mad due to the fact he was so adorable and his legs were spread widely for him."You're lucky I love you." Tim said with fake malice in his voice, smiling slightly. Steve smiled brightly back before looking down between Tim's legs and biting his lip."Is that going to fit?" Steve asked, blushing bright red. Tim smiled,"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He said gently, leaning down to kiss him softly, their lips moving slowly and gently. Steve sighed happily into his mouth and lay a hand on the side Tim's neck, playing with his soft hair on the back of his neck. Tim pulled away from the kiss to slowly begin kissing his way down his body until he made his way to his pants and the straining bulge within their confines.

Steven whimpered and arched his back as his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, sighing as his hardened member was released. Tim pulled his pants down and gently past his bandaged ankle before flinging them off somewhere. Steve blushed and tried to hide himself, moving his hands down to cover his member. Tim smiled gently and grabbed his hands, kissing both and pinning them above his head with one hand, his other hand slowly rubbing his thigh to get him to loosen up."Whoever before me made you believe that you weren't beautiful obviously didn't love you how I do. You're beautiful baby, don't you ever doubt that." Tim said softly, leaning down to connect their lips in a small kiss before looking down at him lovingly. Steven smiled as tears streaked down his cheeks, Tim quickly wiping them away and pulling him close.

"Baby don't cry. It hurts me." Tim said, holding his cheeks and looking into his tear filled eyes."No one's ever talked to me that way. No one ever cared about me like you did. No one ever saw me for me, they saw me for my body. But you, you make me feel things I've never felt before and it scares me. I don't want to lose you." Steven said, sniffling and wiping away tears. Tim's heart broke once again for this cheated and thrown away brown haired beauty."I would never do to you what they did. Let me show you how much I care about and love you." Tim said, looking him dead in the eyes. Steven looked back at him for a moment before nodding,"I trust you." Tim smiled and connected their lips.

His hand reaching over to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube in the drawer and spread it all over his fingers. He moved his finger's down to his entrance and rubbed one over the tightened muscle, trying to loosen him up. Steve gasped into the kiss and moved his hips towards the fingers, aching to have them inside of him. Tim smiled and pulled away, kissing his neck as his finger made it's way inside slowly. Steve whimpered and leaned his head back and to the side, panting softly. Tim gazed at the beautiful display in front of him and wondered how anyone would want to hurt him. He moved his finger about and thrust in and out, loosening him up. Steve moaned and spread his legs wider, arching his back and biting his lip as a second finger was inserted. Tim scissored the two fingers, pushing deep inside him to try and find that one spot that would make Steve feel nothing but pleasure.

He knew he found it when the muscles around his fingers tightened and Steve let out a strangled cry, his head thrashing about as his back arched like a bow. Tim swallowed dryly, the noises and movements he was making were turning him on even more. Steven placed a hand on his chest, running it down and back up slowly, tracing the lines of gold in his skin which were very sensitive to Tim, making him shudder and moan. Tim scissored him one last time before inserting the third and final finger. Steve screamed to the ceiling in ecstasy as his prostate was struck on the first thrust of his fingers and clenched down tightly on them. Tim gritted his teeth as Steve raked his nails across his chest as he scissored his fingers and rubbed against the bundle of nerves.

Steve looked up at Tim with his eyelids at half mast, cheeks flushed and sweat creating a slight sheen over his skin,"Tim please... mmnn... L-love me... hah!" He begged, panting heavily. Tim growled and pulled his fingers out, using what lube was left on his fingers to rub over his aching member."As you wish..." He whispered into his ear. He lifted one of Steven's legs onto his shoulder and kissed his inner thigh, smiling down at him as he positioned himself at his entrance. Steve lay on his side and gripped a pillow to his chest, biting into it as Tim pushed in slowly. It hurt a little but Tim prepared him well so it wasn't that bad. Steve's mouth gaped open as Tim slid all the way in, the two finally being connected fully. Tim grunted as he waited for Steve's ok, gripping on tightly to his waist, shaking with restrained love.

Once Steve was used to the full feeling he moved his hips back slowly, crying out as his prostate was rubbed. Tim groaned as he clenched around him when his entrance was already tight."O-oh Tim... Yesssss!" Steve hissed out as he began to pull out slowly until only his tip was in before snapping his hips forward, hitting Steve's prostate dead on. Steve screamed as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins, making him shudder and cry out, his hands squeezing the poor pillow to death. Tim moaned and kept up a similar pace, out slowly, in quickly, until Steve was a withering mess below him, thrashing his head about and shaking with pleasure. Tim let Steve's leg fall off his shoulder and spread his legs wider, grabbing him about the waist to pull him closer and hold his firm, round cheeks in his hands as he thrust faster and harder.

His hands fondled and squeezed the butt he was holding and Steve reached out to wrap his arms around Tim's neck, pulling him close for a passionate, heated kiss, his nails digging into the skin of his back. Tim sat back so Steve was sitting in his lap and pulled Steve down as he thrust up powerfully, going in even deeper and stroking his nerve with every thrust. Steve was a screaming, moaning mess in Tim's lap, tears streaking down his face from pleasure and not pain. Tim kissed and licked his neck as he thrust, marking him even more, not wanting anyone else's unworthy hands on him. Steve threw his head back, baring even more neck for Tim to claim and he did so happily. Tim moved a hand down in between them and gripped Steven's abandoned member, stroking it in time with his thrusts as they got ever closer to their ends.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Steven moaned, screaming as his prostate was struck and Tim's thumb rubbed over the head of his weeping member."Me too..." Tim groaned, panting into his neck as his forehead beaded with sweat. The pair moved in unison to bring their partner to euphoria, coming together with a cry of the other's name. Tim sank his teeth into Steven's neck as he thrust as deep as he could go, filling Steven with his seed as he moaned his name into his flesh. Steven screamed to the ceiling as his prostate was struck a last time, coming all over his and Tim's chest while his seed filled him.

Pants filled the air as the two came down from their highs, holding each other close. Tim let go of Steve's neck and pulled him off of his softening member, his seed following out after. Tim picked Steve up and lay him down on the bed, his head on the soft pillows, and pulled the sheets over them. He pulled him close to him, nuzzling the hair on top of his head and humming softly. Steve purred happily, cuddling close to Tim for warmth as their afterglows faded away as did the last waves of their orgasms. Tim smiled and kissed his hair,"I love you." He said with all the honesty in the world and without a hint of hesitation. Steve looked up at him, smiling before kissing his chest,"I love you too." He replied, falling asleep with a smile. Tim looked down at him affectionately and kissed his forehead before following him into dreamland.

* * *

WOOOOOOHOOOO! Loved writing that chapter! :D Hope you loved reading it! Reviews are much appreciated! Peace out from the WhiteWolf! :)


	4. Chapter 4-Episode 5 Part 1

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 of Love Adventures, this chappie takes place during the 5th episode of Wild Adventures but with my own perveted twists obviously ;3 Enjoy!

* * *

~~~Jeff's POV~~~

I awoke with a yawn, stretching out slowly to feel a light weight settled on me. I looked down to see Whitey's crazy hair in my face as he snuggled closer to my chest, moaning softly in his sleep. I smiled as I remembered last night then gasped as I remembered Steve. We still had to find him. I sat up slightly, grabbing Whitey's shoulder to shake him gently, smiling as Whitey closed his eyelids tighter."Come on Whitey, we have to get up and find Steven." I said softly, shaking him again. Whitey opened his eyes slowly, blinking cutely up at me before smiling sleepily. I felt my face heat up as he placed his hand on my chest to sit up, his crotch accidentally grinding against my own as he sat in my lap. I watched with wide eyes as he stretched out, his tank top riding up to see a sliver of flesh. I swallowed dryly and looked away as Whitey smiled down at me, trailing his hand down my chest before stopping at the button of my shorts.

"B-but Whitey, w-we need to find Steve..." I said, gritting my teeth as the button came undone and Whitey began to grind against me, smiling seductively."Shhhh," Whitey soothed, running a hand up and down my chest before slipping it under my shirt, my skin breaking into goosebumps wherever he touched."We can find him after I do this." Whitey cooed, his other hand unzipping my shorts and I groaned as his hand brushed against my hardened bulge, shivering as he scraped his nails down my chest. I couldn't resist any longer and lifted my hips to help Whitey take my shorts off and moaning as he gripped my member. I leaned my head back and breathed heavily as he began to stroke slowly, his grip tight.

I groaned and bucked my hips up, looking down at Whitey to see him with his mouth right over the head of my cock and hesitating."It's alright, do what you're comfortable with." I said gently, smiling down at him. Whitey smiled back and took a deep breath before sticking his tongue out to run up the length of my hardened cock, making me breathe shallowly. Whitey looked up at me as he licked my cock like an ice cream that was melting, his eyes betraying the nervousness he felt. I moaned and threw my head back, unable to look at him lest I want to cum right then and there. Suddenly warmth and wetness enveloped my head and I cried out, trying to still my hips that desperately wanted to buck up to get more of that delicious mouth.

I reached a hand out to hold the back of his head, my fingers gripping his brown hair."Y-you're doing great love, k-keep going.." I breathed out, pushing his head down gently. I cursed under my breath as more of my heated flesh was taken into his mouth. I dared myself to look down and nearly came at the sight awaiting me, Whitey with half of my cock in his mouth, looking up at me with burning eyes, full of desire. I cried out as he dove down further and I could feel his throat around my tip and cursed,"Damn! Where did you learn to do this?" I panted, restraining my hips so as not to choke my tainted angel. Whitey hummed around my cock and I opened my mouth in a silent scream, letting out a choking gasp as he began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking like a vacuum.

I could feel my end fast approaching and clutched Whitey's hair tighter, Whitey going faster on my weeping cock."W-Whitey! I-I'm gonna...!" I cried, panting and groaning. I looked down at Whitey and he smiled around my cock before humming, sending amazing vibrations up my cock. I lost it right then and there. Whitey's smoldering eyes looking up at me heatedly, my cock halfway down his throat and that final hum brought about my end. A scream tore though my throat as I threw my head back and I cringed myself at the loud sound, sure that it could have been heard miles away.

I looked back down at Whitey and blushed at the sight. He was licking excess cum off of my now soft cock, cleaning it with his tongue and he had a bit on the corner of his mouth. He looked up at me and smiled shyly, blushing. I leaned down at licked the small dot of cum of his lips and connected ours in a kiss. I blushed as I could taste myself on his tongue as we kissed passionately."I guess you're not as innocent as I thought." I said, smiling as he blushed. I chuckled and pulled up my shorts and put them back on.

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

I awoke and was aware of the fact that Gortume wasn't laying next to me. My world went crashing down as I felt the familiar stab of betrayal in my chest, tears stinging my eyes as a sob threatened to tear through me."I thought he was the one..." I whispered to myself, looking down at the empty spot in the bed next to me. Suddenly I heard a door creak and I looked up to see Tim stepping out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

I felt the hurt vanish and I sighed, feeling my heart repair from the previous hurt of thinking he was gone. I opened my mouth to speak but my tongue went dry as Tim stretched, his muscles rippling as drops of water fell down his toned chest. His hair was wet and dripping and he shook his head like a dog shaking off water and his hair fell naturally over his eye sexily. I stared at the piece of eye candy in front of me and blushed as Tim snapped his fingers in my face, chuckling with his amazing deep voice. I looked down and pouted,"Not my fault you're so damn hot." I murmured, blushing dark red. Tim blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck,"Sorry if you worried where I was, I didn't mean to make you sad." He said gently, stepping closer to me and holding my cheek. I blushed and looked away.

"I just thought that you were just gonna end up like them..." I said softly, tears threatening to fall once again. Tim pulled me closer to him and connected our lips with passion yet love. We separated, breathless,"Don't you ever think I would do that. I promise you with my soul and heart that I'm not like them. I want to stay with you." Tim said, looking deep into my eyes. I searched his eyes for lies and found none."I trust you." I said softly. Tim smiled softly at me before moving over to his dresser and picked up what looked like my shirt, pants and boxers but freshly washed."Here you go, I washed them while you slept." Tim said holding them out to me with a bashful expression. I smiled and took them and then a towel that he also handed me,"Showers right there, you can go get ready so we can go find your friends." Tim said, tilting his head towards the bathroom door.

I nodded,"Thanks, for everything." I said, looking down and blushing. I felt Tim's hands on my cheeks again and he moved my face so I could look at him,"Thank you for being alive and for me having found you." Tim said and I smiled and blushed before leaning up to kiss him slowly. Tim parted from my lips,"You go shower and I'll make breakfast." He said smiling and my stomach growled. I blushed and nodded and waited until he left the room. I blushed as a sharp pain raced through my spine and I winced, limping to the bathroom when I realized that my ankle didn't hurt anymore.'_Huh, guess that soup has special healing stuff.'_ I thought to myself as I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was done I got dressed and limped to the kitchen where Tim was busy at his little stove. I giggled quietly at how cute he looked in an apron while cooking, he would probably kill me if he I said that out loud.

I crouched down silently, getting ready to sneak up on him when a loud scream pierced the air. Tim and I both twitched our necks in the direction of it,"That sounded like Jeff.." I said aloud and Tim became aware of my presence."Jeff? Is that your friend?" Tim asked and I sensed a bit of tightness in his voice."Yes, my friend and nothing more." I said, smiling lovingly at him. Tim looked away and mumbled something under his breath and I giggled."Come on, let's follow the sound of the scream. I hope he's alright." I said worriedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door."Ok, ok!" He said, trying to sound angry but smiling at me. He turned off his stove and grabbed his belt which held his sword hilt and strapped it on."Lets go." I said holding his hand and blushing as he twined our fingers together.

* * *

~~~JeffxWhitey~~~

Jeff sighed as he cleaned up their small camp, getting ready to leave to go search for Steve. Whitey was sitting down on one of the many rocks littered about the cave like area they were in. Jeff put out the fire and looked up at the sky, it appeared to be a little before noon which gave him and Whitey some time to look for Steve before it got dark. Jeff pulled on his back pack and went to stand in front of Whitey who seemed off in his own little world. Jeff tilted his head and crouched so he was eye level with his new lover. Before Jeff could speak, Whitey opened his mouth,"Jeff, what am I to you?" Whitey asked, looking up at him with sadness in his eyes. Jeff got on his knees and shuffled closer to Whitey before hugging him tight. With his mouth by his ear he whispered,"Whatever you want me to be baby, I love you." He said gently, rubbing his back to sooth him.

Whitey pulled away from the hug and held Jeff at an arms length and looked him over then into his eyes, searching them. Jeff leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling away,"And I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. I've liked you for a while now and you've made me the happiest man ever with everything that's happened between us. I would be your anything and everything if you wanted." Jeff said, holding his cheek. Whitey leaned into his hand and closed his eyes for a moment before blushing and looking down,"J-Jeff, will you be my boyfriend?" Whitey asked, looking up cutely. Jeff's heart swelled with happiness and he pulled Whitey into a passionate kiss,"Only if you'll be mine." He said as they pulled apart. Whitey giggled and nuzzled close to Jeff.

"Hey! Jeff! Whitey! I found you guys!" Jeff heard a familiar voice say. The two pulled apart and looked up to see Steven peering in and smiling. Jeff smiled and looked around for a way to get up there and found a small incline to the top. He looked at Whitey, who was smiling and waving at Steve, and pulled his hand to go up to them. Jeff pulled Steve into a hug, he always felt like Steve was a little brother and was glad that he was alright."How'd you find us?" Whitey asked from behind them, Steve hugging him once Jeff let him go."I heard Jeff scream and followed the noise, by the way are you alright?" Steve asked, looking him over. Jeff tried to hold back a blush and looked at a blushing Whitey before looking back at Steve,"I-I umm... zombies." I stuttered quickly, not able to meet Steve's eyes."Good thing you're alright then!" Steve said, hugging him again. Jeff smiled and ruffled Steve's hair and smiled at him. I then noticed someone behind Steve and pushed him and Whitey behind me. Jeff lunged for the guy but he dodged and ended up on the floor with a sword held at his neck. Jeff growled and knocked the sword out of his hands before tackling the guy to the floor and barraging him with punches.

He felt someone pulling at his arms and then a hard slap to his face. Shocked, Jeff stopped and Steve took the opportunity to pull him off and stand between him and the guy."Jeff stop! This is my friend, he saved me." Steve said, his cheeks tinting a little pink. Jeff stood up once he calmed down and held his cheek, wincing."My bad dude, sorry." He apologized. Steve helped the man up and Jeff noticed their hands lingering together for a moment and the concerned expression on Steve's face."No problem." The man husked out in a deep, Hispanic sounding voice."Name's Gortume but you can call me Tim." Gortume said and held his hand out to him, which he then shook, then out to Whitey who slapped his hand, laughing childishly. Jeff smiled and shook his head,"So you saved Steve huh? Guess I owe you a thanks, glad someone can protect this idiot." Jeff said jokingly. Steve took on a look of fake hurt and turned up his nose. Gortume and I chuckled.

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked, looking at Steve. He looked in the direction of the city,"Now we keep going to that city from my dreams, hopefully we can get some answers as to whats going on and stuff." Steve said, looking back at them. We all nodded and began walking towards the buildings looming in the distance.

* * *

There's Chapter 4! There's still more to come for episode 5 :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Peace out from the White Wolf :)


	5. Authors Note!

~~~Author's Note!~~~ (IMPORTANT)  
Hey guys, Luna here! Just wanted to tell you guys that I have updated the story to make it easier to read. Also chapters 1 and 2, which was the chapters that introduced everyone, have been put together to make chapter 1. So chapter 3 with JeffxWhitey is now chapter 2. And chapter 4 with GortumexSteve is now chapter 3. So now the newest chapter is chapter 4 which is the morning after both sex scenes and has the plot from episode 5 of Wild Adventures with my own perverted ideas obviously ;3 Sorry for any confusion, you may want to start over from the beginning and read it again just to clear things up. Thank you for reading and again, sorry for any confusion. Peace and Love from the White Wolf! :)


	6. Chapter 5-Episode 5 Part 2

Hey guys! Here with Episode 5 Part 2 :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~~~Steve POV~~~

I didn't exactly know where we were going but something in my mind was telling me where to go. I couldn't explain it but it felt right. I looked back at my friends and boyfriend and smiled to myself as I saw Jeff and Whitey's hands connected as they walked and they would occasionally look at each other and smile.'I knew Jeff liked him.' I thought to myself. Tim saw me looking back and smiled at me and I blushed and smiled back. Tim made his way next to me so we were close enough for our arms and hands to brush each other."I liked walking behind you." Tim whispered, not looking at me and smiling and winking. I blushed and nudged his arm,"Pervert." I whispered back. Tim chuckled,"I couldn't stop myself, your pants are really tight and they show off your ass in just the perfect way." He husked lowly and I blushed as I shivered at the tone of his voice. Tim looked back at Jeff and Whitey and I suddenly felt a hand grope my ass and I squeaked, glaring at Tim who just looked forward innocently.

Suddenly I heard a loud gurgle to the left of me. I snapped my head towards the direction of it and saw a horde of zombies stumbling their way towards us. I heard Tim growl beside me and heard the sound of his sword coming out of it's scabbard. His hand grabbed mine and he pulled me behind him. I looked over at Jeff and saw he had his pistol out and Whitey was hiding behind him, shaking. A shadow came rushing out of the darkness and where there used to be a horde of zombies was now many lifeless corpses spread about. A blinding white light went straight for the zombies and whoever was left was quickly finished off. Tim held his sword higher and growled as a human like figure shrouded in darkness made their way slowly to them as a being that seemed to exude light walked next to him.

"Who are you?" Jeff shouted from beside me, his finger trembling over the trigger of the gun."Well we obviously don't want you dead or you wouldn't even be standing right now." A deep, strangely warped voice came from the dark one and a sinister chuckle came from him."He speaks the truth, please put your weapons down." The white one said, smiling at Tim and I felt a twinge of jealousy."Why should we trust you?" Tim asked, still holding his sword up and scowling. The two stopped just in front of us, coming into the light of a nearby street light. The dark one wore a black hoodie, his face covered with darkness, and black skinny jeans. The light one wore a white long sleeve shirt and white pants."Because we just saved your asses." The dark one snarled."We do not wish to bring you harm, please, put your weapons down." The light one asked gently. I put a hand on Tim's shoulder gently and he looked back at me, I nodded and he put his sword into his scabbard. I looked over at Jeff and he hesitated before putting the gun back away.

"Good, now this is Sage and my name is Brandon." The light one, now Brandon, said smiling. I stepped out from behind Tim and Whitey stood close to Jeff, holding his arm in fright."What purpose do you serve in this wasteland?" Sage asked, staring me down with eyes that I couldn't see,"We're on our way to North Haven." I said, staring right back at him."What business have you in North Haven?" Brandon asked, tilting his head slightly. I looked away,"You're going to think this is dumb but I've been having these dreams... Dreams about a city I guess..." I said, looking back up at him."Dreams?" Brandon said to himself before turning to Sage and whispering something to him, Sage whispering back. Before we could even think of escaping them Brandon spoke,"We will escort you to the city." He said with an air of finality."Oh umm... that won't be necessary." I tried but Sage interrupted me,"No, we insist." He said, a glint of a smile coming from under his hood. I looked around at everyone and they all shrugged and I sighed,"Alright, lead the way."

~~~JeffxWhitey~~~

'I swear, if I see that cloud of grey stare at my angel's ass one more time…' I thought to myself, wishing many a painful death, most of which involved the removal of the dark ones genitals, upon Sage. I growled to myself and moved a little closer to my brunette, our arms brushing, and smiled as Whitey looked at me confused but leaned into my touch. Ever since we met those two, Sage had done nothing but stare at Whitey as if he was a piece of meat and he was a starving animal. It put me on edge and made my possessive side very angry.

I noticed that Steven seemed angry as well. Instead of walking he was sort of stomping, glaring at the man in white as he talked and laughed with Gortume. I raised an eyebrow, 'Steve, jealous?' I thought and then smiled as I remembered their hands lingering together after Steve had helped him up. 'So those two are a thing, huh? I hope he doesn't end up like Vince or Sky.' I thought, growling at the thought of Gortume hurting Steve.

I sighed and stepped a little closer to Steve so I could whisper into his ear, "Who are these people?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and nudging my head towards Damon. Brandon walked away from Gortume and walked a little ahead of them and Steve glared after him, "I don't know but I'm guessing health inspectors. Just play it cool." He said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. I snickered and shook my head.

I smiled deviously and leaned closer, "So you and Tim are a thing?" I asked, nudging his arm. Steve blushed and pushed me away but I saw his head tilt forward into a yes slightly. "What about you and Whitey?" He asked, smiling slyly at me and giggling at the pink blush on my cheeks that I willed away. I sighed and looked back at him as a butterfly crossed his path and he giggled cutely as it landed on his nose, "I can't help myself, he's adorable and sweet." I said, smiling like a love sick puppy. Steve smiled and touched my arm, "I'm happy for you guys, you guys are cute together." He said smiling.

I smiled, "Is he a good one? Or do I need to do some more punching?" I whispered, growling under my breath. Steve's eyes softened and he smiled to himself, "Thanks for worrying but you don't need to, he's staying." He said, looking over at him and smiling affectionately which was when I noticed he had been watching us this whole time and he looked away quickly, an innocent look on his face. I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward to talk into Tim's ear, "Don't worry, I have my own love." I said and smiled at him before walking back to Whitey, who was being harassed by Sage, a red blush on his cheek as Sage caressed it.

I growled at Sage, holding back the urge to punch him in the face. "Hands off, go find your own." I hissed, wrapping an arm around Whitey and pulling him close to peck his forehead. Whitey sighed thankfully and cuddled closer, "Thank goodness, I don't like any hands but yours on me." Whitey said, nuzzling my neck and I smiled and blushed as my mind strayed off the innocent path."Do you think you could make me familiar with your touch again tonight?" Whitey whispered, not looking at me but I could tell he was blushing. I smiled and trailed my hand down from his arm to his butt and squeezed one round cheek, gaining a gasp from his lips."Hell yes." I gritted out, excited for when we set up camp to sleep tonight.

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

I smiled at Tim's jealousy because of how close Jeff was to me. I held his arm and leaned up to his ear and blew on it softly, making him shiver, "Jeff's like a brother to me, I'm telling you, you don't need to be jealous of him." I said before pecking his cheek and leaning back down and smiling up at him. He smiled at me, "Sorry, it's just I don't like anyone but me as close to you as he was." He said, pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

"I don't like how close Brandon was to you." I mumbled under my breath but Tim heard it."Trust me; you have no reason to worry about him. No one could ever compare to you, love." Tim said, nuzzling my hair and inhaling my scent. I blushed, "Why do you treat me so well?" I asked, looking up at him."Because you deserve it and I mean that. Now stop thinking that you don't." He said, looking me in the eyes. I blushed and looked away. He chuckled and rubbed my arm softly.

I glared at Brandon as he came back next to Tim and stared at him adoringly as he spoke to him. I felt my blood boil as he touched Tim's arm, coming closer to him to whisper something in his ear. I pulled Tim away from him and held his hand, "Mine" I hissed. His eyes flashed blue and I looked at him in confusion before he stormed off in front of the group again. I huffed and before Tim could say anything I pulled him down by his shirt to connect our lips in a passionate kiss. My knees wobbled at the feel of it but I held fast, wanting Tim to see that he was mine as much as I was his.

He groaned appreciatively into my mouth and pulled my closer about the waist. I heard Jeff whistle and I blushed and separated from the kiss. I pulled Tim along with me and we caught up with the group, walking in front of Jeff and Whitey. I pulled Tim lower to me and whispered into his ear, "I'll make sure everyone knows you're off the market tonight." I said, mustering up as much seductiveness as I could into that single phrase. I felt him shiver in my hold on his arm."I hope that's a promise." He whispered back, licking his lips as he looked at me."Trust me, it is." I said, still looking forward as I spoke.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you're not confused anymore. Reviews make me happy and flames will only feed the stove that controls my perverted thoughts ;) Peace and Love from the White Wolf!


	7. Chapter 6-Episode 5 Part 3

Hey guys and welcome to part 3 of episode 5! Last part for this episode and contains smexy times so readers be warned! Read on and enjoy!

* * *

~~~Normal POV~~~

The group made it to just outside the city limits when darkness hit. Deciding that it was better to approach tomorrow morning, Brandon disappeared for a moment and came back with tents and sleeping bags."Where'd you get those?" Jeff asked, eyeing the tent and two sleeping bags held out to him suspiciously."Just found them lying around. What great luck, huh?" Brandon said, smiling a bit too big at Jeff but he said nothing and accepted the things gifted to him.

Steve accepted the tent and sleeping bags without a word as Brandon said nothing as well before erecting his tent in but a moment and heading into it for the night, Sage following after him after sending Whitey a wink. Whitey shivered and didn't meet his eyes as Jeff worked at putting the tent up. Once it was up Whitey met Jeff's eyes and blushed, getting onto his hands and knees and crawling into the tent, looking back at Jeff as he did. Jeff felt his pants tighten and quickly followed after.

Tim put the tent up quickly and Steve looked at him incredulously, "I've gone camping tons of times yet I could never put a tent up as fast as you just did." He said, still shocked. Tim blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I've been living in a tent for years now." He said, not meeting Steve's eyes. At the questioning look in his eyes Tim elaborated, "My mother never was great on money and after she passed her house was taken away from me. I've been living in a tent for years now." He said, sighing as he relieved painful memories.

Steve came closer to him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said, nuzzling his chest. Tim simply smiled and kissed his head, "It's alright, as long as I've got you, I've got something better than a home." He said and Steve looked up at him lovingly."And you've got a home. Once this is all over, you're living with me." Steve said, blushing. "Now come on, I'm tired, and I've still got a promise to keep." Steve whispered, leaning up to breathe on Tim's neck. Tim shivered and all but threw himself into the tent.

* * *

~~~JeffxWhitey~~~

Jeff entered the tent to find Whitey laying on a sleeping bag, already shirtless and his pants, tantalizingly low on his hips, unbuttoned and unzipped. He licked his lips at the delectable sight and got down on his hands and knees on top of his lover. Jeff sat back and took his time, running both hands over Whitey's arms, rubbing gently and soothingly before moving them one to his neck and another to his hip. Whitey let out a shuddering breath and bit his lip.  
Jeff removed his hands and pulled up his shirt and threw it beside Whitey's and leaned down, placing his hands back where they were, and began to lay soft kisses on Whitey's neck, finding his pulse point and nipping and licking it to cover it with marks. Jeff pulled away from his neck and admired the angry red hickey he left, kissing it before going down to Whitey's chest. Jeff moved his hands to the erect nipples and rubbed one in his fingers and pinched and pulled the other.

Whitey whimpered and arched his back, his mouth opening to let out gasps and pants. Jeff gritted his teeth as he drank in the sight of his beloved below him. He descended onto Whitey's chest to leave more marks, loving the taste of his flesh."Jeff… stop teasing and just fuck me…" Whitey moaned, a dark red blush on his cheeks as he arched his back. Jeff gulped and moved his hands down to the hem of Whitey's pants, rubbing the skin he found just above it before pulling them down.

Whitey sighed as his cock was released and his pants were thrown to the side. Jeff undid his own pants before slipping them off and adding them to the pile of clothes. Jeff pulled Whitey onto his lap and held both of their members in his hand and began to stroke them, both moaning at the feeling. Whitey moaned and pulled out of Jeff's hand and up and above his weeping cock."Wait… you'll get hurt." Jeff said, holding Whitey's hips up to keep from going onto his aching member.

"But I need you now…" Whitey groaned out. Jeff moaned at how needy he sounded and bit his lip before sighing, "Can't argue with that logic." He said before slowly pulling Whitey onto his cock. The precum aided a bit to make it a bit easier on Whitey but he still cried out in slight pain, leaning his head into Jeff's neck and panting. Jeff groaned as he sunk all the way down and waited for Whitey's go ahead.

Whitey moaned and lifted himself up slightly before sinking back down onto him, his mouth open in a silent scream as his prostate was rubbed against. He let out a strangled gasp before he began bouncing up and down on Jeff's hard rod. Jeff groaned and threw his head back, his grip on Whitey's hips bruising as he aided him in lifting. Jeff thrusted up every time Whitey fell down and the two began a rhythm. Jeff reached a hand out to stroke Whitey's member in time with their thrusts, Whitey screaming into his ear.

Whitey panted heavily against Jeff's neck, making Jeff shiver and moan. Wanting to show everyone that Jeff was his, Whitey leaned up, still bouncing up and down on his cock, and began sucking Jeff's neck. Jeff moaned and felt his end coming quickly, the feel of Whitey claiming him bringing him over the edge as he hit Whitey's special spot with his final thrust, making Whitey clench around him as he came all over his chest, screaming his name into the air. Jeff filled Whitey with his seed as he came, groaning his name into his neck.

The two panted as they came down from their highs, holding each other tight. Jeff pulled Whitey off of him and sighed softly and lay Whitey down and cleaned him off, using his tongue to wipe off the remainders of their love making. Once they were all cleaned up Jeff zipped a deeply sleeping Whitey up into his sleeping bag and kissed his forehead, "Night, love." Jeff whispered softly and smiled as Whitey smiled in his sleep. Jeff got into his own sleeping bag and pulled Whitey close before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

~~~TimxSteve~~~

Steve crawled into the tent and blushed as he saw that Tim was already fully naked and waiting, his cock standing at attention. Tim smiled at him and stroked himself slowly, Steve blushing madly. Steve crawled forward and sat up, playing with the hem of his shirt while looking into Tim's eyes and began to slowly pull his shirt up before throwing it off to the side and run his hands down his chest. Tim sat up and reached his hands out to touch Steve before pushing him back down and wagged his finger in a 'no no' gesture. Tim's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly and was forced to watch as Steven put on a show for him.

Steve bit his lip, a deep red blush on his cheeks as he ran his hands down to the hem of his white pants and pull them down slightly so they slid down to expose some of his hip. He then unbuttoned them and slid his fingers down to the zipper, moaning as his fingers brushed against his growing bulge before pulling the zipper down slowly, sighing as some pressure was removed from his straining teased Tim by beginning to pull the pants down before stopping and running his hands back up to his chest where his fingers found his nipples and began to pinch and rub them, moaning softly then biting his lip.

He then pulled his pants all the way off and threw them off, leaving him in his boxers. Steve closed his eyes as he palmed himself through his boxers, throwing his head back and letting out a strangled gasp. Tim watched, entranced by the beauty in front of him, willingly exposing himself to him trustingly. Steve then hooked his fingers on the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, looking away as he exposed himself fully to the man he loved. He threw his boxers alongside his pants and began to stroke himself softly, still warning Tim to just watch.

Steve sighed as he rubbed his aching cock, running his thumb over the head and gasping at the sensation. Steve brought three fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them slowly, moaning and mewling around them as he lavished them with his saliva. He sat back and spread his legs before bringing them down past his member and to his twitching entrance, which Tim had a clear view of, and rubbed them around it before pushing one in and gasping as he rubbed his walls and pushed in further, leaning his head back to moan and pant as he crooked his finger and found what he was looking for and cried out to the ceiling of the tent, his thighs quivering in pleasure, his legs moving further apart as his back arched.

His chest heaved as he breathed heavily, mewls and cries of pleasure spilling out of his open lips. He placed a second finger in and began scissoring them, brushing against his sweet spot with every inside thrust of his fingers, making his back arch and his toes curl in pleasure as he stretched himself. A third finger was in but Steve was too focused on the pleasure caused by his prostate being abused to notice any pain from the stretch as he scissored his fingers and trust them against the small bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Tim..." Steven gasped out, his voice wavering as he closed his eyes and kept thrusting his fingers against his prostate. His hand tightened around himself as he stroked his weeping cock faster to match his fingers. His back

arched like a bow and his head thrashed about as he found himself coming close to his end."T-Tim! Yesss…*moan* Harder!" He screamed out, spreading his legs further as he let out strangled gasps and cries. Tim stared, unable to look away at the orgasmic vision in front of him. Tim shook his head snapping out of it and reaching out to touch Steve once again but Steve snapped open his eyes and glared at him and Tim had no choice but to lean back and watch, stroking his member to Steven's pace.

Steve whimpered and bit his lip as he pulled his fingers out of himself, his body shaking as he stopped touching himself."Tim, look at what you can do to me." Steve whimpered, getting on his knees and shaking as he desperately wanted to touch himself but he held himself back. Tim almost came right then and there at the look Steve gave him and the wanton expression on his face. Tim stayed frozen as Steve crawled closer to him, quivering as he came closer and closer until his face was right in front of his. Tim couldn't hold back any longer and he connected their lips in a bruising kiss, their tongues dancing together and exploring each other's mouths.

Steve reached down and grabbed Tim's erection and stroked him long a slow, mewling into their connected lips as he ached to have the flesh in his hand in his ass. Steven separated from the kiss with a scream as one of Tim's fingers slipped inside of him and rubbed against his prostate. He collapsed onto Tim's neck and began to bite and suck on every bit of his flesh he could reach, wanting everyone to know that Tim was taken. Steve moved his lips up to just under Tim's jaw and sucked on the skin there, happy now that there was a mark for everyone to see. Tim moaned as Steven's lips caressed his flesh and tasted him."Damn Steve." Tim panted out, using his finger to continually rub his sensitive bundle of nerves, making him scream and thrust back onto that finger desperately, his whole body shaking.

Steve let go of Tim's neck, Tim pulling his finger away from Steve which gained him a frustrated whimper, and turned around, baring his ass for Tim to see and rested on his forearms. Tim groaned at the display in front of him, a hand reaching out to run over one round globe of flesh, smiling as Steve hummed quietly."Can I touch you now?" Tim asked, his hands shaking as he desperately wanted to feel those firm cheeks in his hands. Steve looked back at Tim, his eyes glazed with lust and need,"Please..." He whimpered out, sounding tiny and vulnerable. Something primal in Tim awoke and he felt the need to dominate the shaking being of sex appeal displayed before him. He let out a feral growl and grabbed Steve's hips, pulling them back some and then spreading his thighs further apart before positioning himself at his mate's entrance.

"I want you to scream my name. Everyone needs to know who you belong to and that I'm taken. We were meant to be somehow and I'm not letting you go anytime soon and no one will ever be allowed to touch you ever again." Tim husked out into Steven's ear, pushing his tip forward and past the tight, twitching ring of muscle. Steve's mouth opened in a silent scream and he let out a choked gasp as Tim's member began to enter him. Tim gripped Steve's hips tightly as he gritted his teeth and began to push forward all the way until he was firmly seated in his mate. Tim didn't tell Steve yet but he was a being of the earth itself. His mother was really mother nature herself and she wasn't dead. At least not yet, but with the way cities and towns were being destroyed and people were destroying forests, she was getting close to it. That was why he had more animal instincts than human and felt the need to claim and protect his mate. Animals were very territorial and possessive, and Tim inherited that trait.

Tim shook his head of his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He leaned down to Steve's ear and licked the shell, nipping his earlobe as he pulled out and pistoned his hips forward again. Steve let out a cry of pleasure and clawed at the ground for leverage as he tried to thrust back on the cock currently thrusting in and out of him. Tim chuckled deeply and moved down to Steve's neck and lapped at his flesh, loving his taste as he kept up a steady pace. Steve's entrance clenched and spasmed around Tim as he struck his prostate, a scream leaving his lips and piercing the air. Tim growled and picked up speed, thrusting faster and harder into his lover. Tim angled his thrusts to hit Steve's sweet spot with every pump, growling as more sweet noises left his lips. Tim scraped his teeth along the flesh of the nape of his neck as he desperately wanted to officially mark Steve as his mate, as was the animal way. Tim slipped a hand down from Steve's hip to his neglected member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, feeling his end approaching.

"T-Tim! I-I..." Steve cried out, bucking his hips between Tim's cock and his hand, the dual sensations to much for him as his prostate was struck a last time, bringing his orgasm crashing down on him like the waves on the beach. Steve screamed Tim's name to the skies and Tim growled out Steve's name into his neck as he bit down and thrust in as deep as he could, his seed filling Steve up as he marked Steve with his scent permanently. The two crouched there, quivering as they came down from their highs, holding each other close. Tim licked the mark on Steve's neck, gaining a small purr from his love and pulled out slowly, gritting his teeth as Steve's velvety walls stroked passed him. Steve gasped as he felt Tim's warm cum trailing down his thigh and he shook as Tim cleaned him off, his tongue delving into his abused hole to lick up the last of his seed. Tim brought his hand to his face and Steve blushed as he saw his own cum on them and stuck out his tongue to lap it up, blushing dark red.

Once they were all cleaned up, Tim and Steve crawled into their sleeping bags and cuddled close together. Tim connected their lips in a gentle loving kiss,"You're mine now." He whispered as they separated. Steve smiled and looked up at him before cuddling into his chest,"I think I can live with that." He said sighing happily and Tim chuckled and kissed his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes."Love you." He whispered and he heard a muffled,"Luff vu too." From Steve. He smiled before falling asleep with his love in his arms.

* * *

~~~SagexBrandon~~~

Pants filled the air as the two beings of light and dark calmed down after their intense orgasms. Brandon blushed as Sage eyed him hungrily, pulling his hand out of Brandon's pants and licked the cum off his hand, his eyes never leaving Brandon's. Brandon pulled his own hand out of Sage's and stuck his tongue out hesitantly before licking up the left over remains of their little encounter. Sage's clean hand caressed Brandon's cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes in tiredness."You know I love you but I don't want to hurt you. We can't be together, just being next to each other right now is causing more destruction to this wasteland." Sage said sadly, pulling his hood back, which he only did with Brandon.

Brandon nodded his head sadly,"I know." He said, looking away. Sage gripped his chin to make him look at him,"Hey look at me," He said, trying to meet Brandon's eyes. Brandon looked up at him,"Once we get to the Banned District we'll figure everything out." Sage said, smiling sadly at his lover. Brandon smiled and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

Their love was a tragic one but love none the less. Neither knew what was to come of it but they both hoped for the best in this cruel world.

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~Next Morning

We were ready to go early morning, leaving the tents and sleeping bags so we wouldn't have to carry anything. Brandon and Sage walked next to each other instead of away like yesterday. They both seemed really sad and I wondered what was wrong or what happened last night. I blushed as I remembered last night. I don't know what happened but I felt like a bitch in heat, ready to be claimed and mated. I blushed even redder at that thought and shook my head to stop thinking about it. I suddenly felt Tim next to me as our hands brushed, I looked up at him and smiled, connecting our hands and blushing as Tim kissed my forehead.

We soon made it too the gates of North Haven and I looked up at them in slight fright, wondering what could be waiting for us on the other side."Open the gates!" A loud voice yelled from the other side. I watched the movement of the gates as they fell into the ground and looked up at the people standing on the other side. Two guards with guns, poised to fire at us, a strange man in a white lab coat and monocle and finally, someone I thought I had gotten out of my life,Vince."V-Vince?" I stammered, hatred and sadness stewing in my stomach, mixing with fear and confusion."You've come here seeking refuge. Well, you've come to the wrong place." The man in white said, making a gesture with his hand and his two guards lifted their guns higher.

Tim suddenly stood in front of me and stood a little taller, blocking me from Vince's sight and puffing out his chest a bit, growling under his breath. I peeked out from behind Tim to see Vince glowering at a furious Tim before turning his back to us and walking away. I watched him leave in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on."Ok, but can I just get in there and use the bathroom really quick? I have to make a number one." I heard Whitey say from beside me and Jeff was quick to shut him up.

* * *

I'm really enjoying writing this story! I hope you guys love reading this as much as I do writing! Thanks for reading and Peace and Love from the White Wolf :)


	8. Chapter 7-Episode 6 Part 1

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 7 of Love Adventures! This is from Episode 6 of the Wild Adventures series and again if you haven't seen the most recent one which is episode 6, go now! :D Glad to see you've stuck with me that long and I hope you liked it :) Well, read on and enjoy! ~WhiteWolf~

* * *

~~~Steve POV~~~

Tim looked behind himself at me with a worried expression, "Are you alright? Did he say anything to you?" He asked, looking me over as if to check if I had a wound. I shook my head as I watched Vince's retreating form, "N-no, I'm fine." I said, smiling weakly up at him. He looked me over one last time, his face concerned before snapping his attention to the man in a lab coat, who was supporting himself with a cane, that began to speak.

"Transparency is a quality that I highly value. So I will explain how this matter will be handled. Your first Option is to work in the mines to serve the city and your King Stamos in exchange for your freedom." He said in a clear British accent. "What's the second option?" Whitey asked, holding a cat that I had no idea how he got and I stared at it confusedly. "A quicker retreat to serenity than your chosen path, of course." The man said smiling despite the deadly undertone of his words.

"Well whatever works best for you I gues-." Whitey started but I cut him off quickly, shoving him out of the way by the gut, "We'll take the first option." I said quickly, showing myself for the first time. The man looked me over, eyes hungry and his hand gripping his cane a little tighter. "Grand!" He exclaimed, seemingly back to normal, "I assumed even a lesser mind could value the benefits of option one." He said and I tilted my head in confusion, "Heh?" I asked. "Precisely! Shall we get to work?" He said excitedly and looked to his guards before gesturing to us and they stood behind us and began pushing us into the city.

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

The man in white danced around in front of us, seemingly to music in his own head, as he turned around and pointed to a firing squad quickly exterminating three people in a row. My mouth opened in shock and Tim walked in front of me to shield my eyes from the gruesome image of their still bodies bleeding heavily as they lay dead on the cold concrete of the floor. I felt tears stinging in the corners of my eyes, Tim gripping my hand to comfort me and leaning closer to me."That could be you someday!" The British man said cheerily before dancing off towards the mines.

We soon made it to the mines, a dark and damp place that gave me the creeps at all the eerie noises echoing throughout the narrow tunnel."Welcome to your new home! Amenities are in short supply but you'll soon forget what those are." The lab coated man said."I have immediately forgotten what those are." Whitey said with a blank expression on his face."Well let us hope that weak minds make for strong backs..." The man in white murmured but loud enough so we could hear.

"Hey don't you make fun of hi-!" Jeff began but was cut off as the ground shook and rocks fell from the roof of the tunnel. I held out my hands for balance and Tim grabbed me and held me steady as he seemed unmovable."What the hell was that?" Jeff asked aloud, looking around the tunnel as if it would fall in on him any second, which I did not doubt."You will become accustomed to all the sights and sounds of the mines. Do not worry." The man said, although I thought I caught a glimpse of nervousness as he looked around the mine.

Suddenly his eyes met mine and his pupils seemed to narrow to almost catlike,"But you... You will have no need to become accustomed for you are coming with me. You will be my..." The man paused, searching the air for the right words as he stepped closer to me and I was too frightened to step back,"You will be my personal servant. In my quarters. Beauty like your's should not be wasted in here, it upsets me to see art being unappreciated " He said, caressing my cheek with his free hand and then grabbing my chin to bring me closer.

I heard a fearsome growl from behind me and felt the hand on my cheek disappear as the man was brought to the ground with a powerful punch to the face by none other than Tim. The look in his eyes was murderous and I grabbed his arm to keep him from doing anything stupid and pulling him back. The guards helped the man up and I felt a bit of satisfaction at the fact that he now had a black eye and a bit of blood was coming out of his mouth. He pulled a pistol out of his belt and held it to Tim's forehead.

I stood in between the two, fear coursing through me as I stared at the man in white, trying to push my fright away for Tim."Please, I'll go with you if you don't hurt him. Please, I'll do anything." I pleaded, looking up at him with big watery eyes. The man looked down at me, thinking to himself before putting his gun back in it's holster and looking at his guards,"Lock them up for now, tomorrow morning they begin work in the mines. You," He said, looking at me up and down,"You will follow me." He said with a smile I did not like at all. I shivered but looked back at Tim and smiled sadly back at him,'I'll be back.' I mouthed to him before following after the man.

He led me to a tall intimidating building and brought me up to the top floor where there was a lavishly decorated room with a kitchen and bathroom attached and a king sized bed with a canopy in the middle. My attention was brought to the man as he turned on some music that sounded like it would have been in a porno and sat down in a chair, looking at me expectantly. I tilted my head in confusion and he pulled his gun out again and I froze with fright,"Dance for me." He said, his voice low and husky. I blushed and closed my eyes and imagined it was Tim instead of this cruel, insane man. I began moving to the music, swaying my hips in time with the music as I trailed my hands over my chest and bit my lip.

I peeked open an eye to see the man with a light red hue to his cheeks and his gun was no longer pointed at me as he watched with rapt attention. An idea came to my head and I opened my eyes to half mast and kept biting my lip as I began dancing closer to the man, a red blush on my cheeks. I ran a hand down the man's chest and another down his arm and to his hand where he held his gun. I took the gun from his hands and set it aside,"Can't have that in the way for what we're about to do." I said putting on a fake sultry smile. The man smiled back at me and leaned up to connect our lips and I grimaced and put a finger on his lips,"Ah, ah, ah." I scolded, wagging my finger in a no-no gesture.

I sat on his lap and grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, trailing the other hand down his face and to his neck where I suddenly wrapped my hand around his neck and clutched tightly. The man let out a series of gasps and chokes as I tightened my hold on his neck. The man suddenly head butted me and I was dazed for a moment as I fell back onto the floor, splayed on the ground as I tried to regain my bearings. I looked up to see his guards in the room, their guns pointed at me. I shook with fear, tears threatening to fall as I thought this was the end."You're more trouble than you're worth, you'll be working in the mines after all." The man said, bruises on his neck from where my fingers were.

I was put in the same cell as Tim but he didn't even seem to notice me. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding and sank to the floor of the cell with my back to the wall. Tim looked on edge and was pacing the cell, huffing and murmuring things under his breath. I closed my eyes as I remembered the way the man looked at me and the bodies of the people who were shot. Suddenly I felt hands grabbing under my armpits and lifting me up and holding me against the wall.

I opened my eyes to see Tim with his nose buried in my neck and inhaling deeply, sniffing loudly. It tickled slightly and I repressed a giggle. Tim suddenly snapped his head up so he could look at me and I stared back at him confusedly. Tim's eyes looked like the man from earlier, narrowed to thin slivers of black in front of his golden irises."T-Tim, what's wrong? You're kind of freaking me out." I said, slightly worried. Tim sniffed my neck once more and hummed deep in his throat before licking all up it until he was at my jaw. I shivered and clutched his muscular arms,"W-what...?" I whispered, my knees feeling weak.

"You seem to be in heat my love." Tim husked into my neck, his deep voice made even sexier as he husked his words out. I shivered and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion,"W-what are you talking about?" I said, deeply confused by this."You ache to feel me within you don't you my mate? To be claimed by me and feel my seed within you." Tim said and I blushed a deep red, shivering as his voice did things to my body."Yes..." I felt myself moan without really meaning to, even though it was true. Tim growled and I bit my lip in anticipation as I felt his hands at the base of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head and he descended onto my chest.

I moaned as I felt his hot breath on me and arched my back away from the wall as his tongue dipped into every crevice and lick my sensitive spots. His hands fumbled with my button and zipper before they were both undone and his hand was palming my growing bulge through my boxers and I nearly fell to my knees at the feeling, every touch setting fire to my already over heated body. He pulled the annoying piece of cloth off of me and I heard his zipper go down and the shuffle of cloth which told me his pants just fell, my head leaned back and my eyes closed so I couldn't really see what was happening.

I screamed to the ceiling as I felt soft lips brush over the skin of my weeping cock and I dared myself to look down and moaned as I saw Tim licking and kissing my cock with fervor as he inhaled my scent, wet fingers descending to my entrance which ached to be filled."T-Tim please, hurry." I cried, clenching onto his shoulders as he wrapped his lips around the head of my cock and I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I felt the heat and wetness of his mouth around me. I let out a shrieking cry as a finger entered me and stroked my spasaming walls, making my knees wobble as I threatened to fall down the wall.

Tim let go of me cock with a last loving lick and came up to my neck, biting down into his usual marking place, making me cry out as I felt him claim me, electricity shooting through me from where he bit me and I shook with pleasure."T-Tim..." I wavered as I screamed, holding onto him for dear life as my body was assaulted with pleasure as his fingers stroked my prostate, making me buck my hips down onto them and arch my back in white hot pleasure."Yes, scream my name as I claim you." Tim growled into my ear before sucking on a sweet spot behind it, making me shiver.

I whimpered as Tim's fingers left me and I felt my leg lifted and wrapped around his waist and I lifted the other to wrap around his waist as well. I looked into his narrow eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to connect our lips in a passionate kiss. Tim groaned into the kiss and I smiled as I felt a bit of his normal, not feral, self in the kiss we shared. I threw my head back and screamed to the ceiling as Tim slipped in me slowly, groaning with me as I let out a strangled gasp and tried to regain my breath.

Tim's hands gripped my hips and my mouth opened in a soundless scream of ecstasy as he pulled out and slammed back in, hitting my abused bundle of nerves dead on, sending stars into my eyes. I clawed at Tim's back as he began to thrust animalistically into me, making me unable to make a sound and for my spit to leak out of my mouth as it hung open. Tim mouthed my neck as he panted and groaned, his hand moving in between us to grip my neglected cock and began to stroke me in time with his thrusts, driving me crazy with the feeling of him inside of me and feeling me."Tim! Hng... yes..." I moaned out, leaning my head forwards to suck on Tim's neck as well, marking him as mine, making him groan. He suddenly unwrapped my legs from his waist and let me down on my own wobbly feet.

He pulled out with a groan and turned me so my back was to him and grabbed one of my hands and twined his fingers with mine, his breath at my neck as he pushed back in slowly, making my head fall forward to hit the wall in front of me as I cried out in pleasure. He grabbed my other hand and moved it to my own bobbing cock and wrapped it around me,"Stroke yourself." He said huskily into my ear and I shivered and blushed but obliged to his wish anyways, moving my hand in time with his slow thrusts. He gripped my hip with one hand and grabbed my hair and turned my head to the side to connect our lips, our tongues mingling together in a mess of saliva, making me moan at the intensity of the kiss.

I reached back and grabbed the back of Tim's head, pulling him even closer into the kiss as he went slow and deep, torturing me with the slow pace but making me cry out every time he slid deep into me. I could feel myself nearing the end as we disconnected from our heated kiss, Tim's kisses on my neck, deep thrusts and my own hand stroking myself was too much for me as I panted harder and moaned louder, cries escaping my lips as well as screams as my prostate was struck, sending electricity through me."T-Tim, I can't... *moan* Gonna... C-cum!" I said, unable to form full sentences as the coil in my stomach wound tighter and tighter, like a snake ready to strike."Me too my love *groan* Cum with me." Tim husked out, nipping my ear and moving his hips faster, losing his previous slow and deep pace in favor of sloppy, quick thrusts that hit my prostate with every move forward.

Tim's voice in my ear and the many sensations of pleasure finally made the snake snap and strike, it's venom coursing through me in waves of white hot euphoria throughout my body, making me clench and spasm around Tim's cock, which brought him right along with me into cloud 9, where we drifted together for a while before coming floating down as we calmed down. I moaned as I felt Tim's warm seed occupying my ass, his now soft cock making it's way out of me, which made his cum go dripping down my thigh as I slumped down the wall in an exhausted heap, my own cum on my hand and stomach. Tim came down next to me on his knees and held me close,"Sorry for losing it there for a while. I just had to get rid of that evil man's touch." Tim growled before humming as he cuddled me close.

I smiled,"It's ok, I like it rough sometimes." I said, not able to meet Tim's eyes as I flushed bright pink."Is that so?" Tim said huskily, purring deep in his chest. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. Tim chuckled and I smiled and looked up at him, our eyes meeting and were unable to look away for a while and we found ourselves drawn together into a kiss."I love you." I said smiling up at him once we separated."And I love you more." Tim said, nuzzling me and I giggled and cuddled close to him before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And in case you're confused as to how they started off in the city in this chapter it's because I updated the last chapter with a bit more so you may want to go back and re read it. Peace and Love from the WhiteWolf! :)


	9. Chapter 8-Episode 6 Part 2

Hey guys and welcome to part two of Episode 6, smexy times in this chapter so be warned! Anywho, read onwards my people! :D Enjoy!

* * *

~~~Whitey's POV~~~

I was scared. Terrified more like it. My already normally muddled thoughts were even more messed up than usual and I didn't like it. I liked knowing things and being able to understand them, I knew I wasn't the smartest guy around so it was hard. I was hyperventilating as I remembered the last time I was in a cell.

Being in the spawner was hell, it was one big prison and I was more than happy to finally be out of there. 'Pretty boy' and 'Sexy' was my usual greeting when I was in there, the ghetto people always feeling up on me since there were no females and I looked like one the most out of all of them. I soon became used to the 'sessions' I would be subjected to and I was just glad none of them had some kind of disease.

My savior came by the name of Jeff Filman. I don't know why but as soon as I laid eyes on him I felt happy for the first time in a long time. I was more than happy to oblige to Steve's request to join him, I will forever be grateful for his kindness. He had a rough exterior that didn't seem to give a crap about anything but deep down he was a softy and had kindness within him.

When we went to Sky's house Jeff was extra touchy feely and I actually enjoyed someone's touch for once, not once shying away from him and letting him relax his legs on me and put an arm behind my head. Of the few things I did remember the night spent in Sky's house will always stay with me.

* * *

~~~Flashback: Sky's house in the middle of the night, after zombie attack~~~

No one knew but in the middle of the night after we had calmed down after the surprise zombie attack, I couldn't sleep and tossed and turned for a while. But I guess I woke him because I could hear Jeff shuffling around before getting up and coming over to my bed, where I lay completely still, feigning sleep. "Um… want to sleep with me?" He asked awkwardly and I was glad it was dark for my cheeks were burning and I assumed Jeff's were as well for the way he shuffled around nervously.

"Platonically of course!" He whispered quickly, my mind having ventured in the way his words implied on accident. "I could just tell you were scared and if you want we can share a bed." Jeff said and I saw his silhouette scratch the back of his neck. I nodded then remembered it was probably too dark for him to see me, "Y-yea ok…" I stammered out. I saw him give a quick nod, more to himself than to me and walked back to his bed, following after him.

There was an awkward silence before I felt a hand grab my arm and let it push me down to sit on the bed and I took the hint to lay down with my back to Jeff, it was a small bed so when Jeff lay down, his chest was snugly pressed against my back and his arm fell under my head as a pillow. "Goodnight." I whispered before closing my eyes and falling asleep right away. When I woke up the next morning I was back in my own bed and I thought it was all a dream but when I saw Jeff in the kitchen he smiled at me and handed me a cup of coffee. I blushed and smiled back,"Thank you." I said quietly as Jeff blushed.

* * *

~~~End Flashback, Whitey POV~~~

I smiled and blushed as I remembered that night and felt myself calm slightly. I looked up from my gloved hands, where I had been staring this whole time, at Jeff who was sitting on the floor across from me with his back to the wall, staring at me intently. I blushed and tilted my head, "What?" I asked confusedly, walking over to sit next to Jeff. "N- Nothing!" He said quickly and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, "What were you thinking about while you stared at me?" I asked in a low seductive tone, rubbing the back of his neck softly. Jeff's cheeks flamed and I giggled at how cute he looked.

Suddenly his nervousness turned into a predatory look and my smiled was wiped off my face in favor of a blush, "Just thinking about how you would look if I used Vince's special little toy." He said and I scrunched my eyebrows, "What?" I asked confused. Jeff wiggled around a bit before he got his backpack off and he rummaged around in it before pulling out a long pink vibrator, a perverted grin on his face. I blushed and gaped open my mouth and let out a yelp as I was pushed to the ground and Jeff's lips descended onto mine.

I blushed and gave into the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth as his hands went underneath and up my tank top. I moaned softly into our kiss as his fingers tweaked and rubbed my sensitive buds, my back arching as my hands curled into his blonde locks. Suddenly I was cold and my tank top on the floor, Jeff's lips no longer on mine as he kissed and licked all over my chest. I gasped and whimpered, squirming about in pleasure. I pushed Jeff back and pulled off my ripped skinny jeans and tossed them over next to my top.

Now naked I blushed as I crawled towards Jeff and pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side. I then kissed down Jeff's built chest and smirked as his breathing became heavier and the bulge in his shorts became more noticeable. I licked my lips and went down to the button of his shorts and undid them with my mouth and pulled his zipper down with my teeth. I pulled down his pants and blushed as his hardened cock came springing out.

I stroked it slowly in my hand, leaning back to watch Jeff's face as I touched him. His face was light red, his body tensing and twitching every now and then. Suddenly Jeff's eyes opened and he pushed me back, spreading my legs and wetting three fingers, grabbing the pink vibrator and putting it near my mouth. I blushed and took the tip into my mouth and began sucking on it softly, locking eyes with Jeff. He blushed and took one finger and rubbed my entrance, making me moan around the vibrator in my mouth, and pushed it in slowly.

Jeff pulled the vibrator out of my mouth and moved so his member was at my lips and he was facing mine. I began licking all over Jeff's cock, humming as I did so, making his breath hitch. I gasped as I felt another finger slip in and I moved my hips back further onto his fingers. I whimpered as the third was pushed in and he began to scissor them, brushing against my prostate, making me moan around the tip of Jeff's member.

I felt something warm and wet run across my twitching hole and I blushed heavily as it darted in and I threw my head back as Jeff began to tongue me. "Uhn... Jeff..." I whimpered out, panting as he went faster, hitting my prostate with each thrust of his fingers. I groaned in frustration as his fingers left me and he moved so he was in between my legs. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I felt something a lot bigger than fingers push inside me. I looked down to see the vibrator being pushed in me. It was longer than Jeff's cock but not as thick I observed, my thoughts erased as it was pushed against my prostate and the vibrations were turned on.

I screamed to the ceiling in pleasure at the extreme pleasure I was feeling, shaking as I pushed down on the long vibrator."Thank you Vince..." I heard Jeff murmur to himself and I looked up to see Jeff idly stroking his cock while staring at me. I blushed and gasped and arched my back as the setting was turned up a notch and my fingers gripped desperately at the ground as it felt amazing."Jeff!" I moaned, panting heavily as I looked at him with my eyes at half mast, my hand over my mouth as I tried to control the sounds coming out of me. I screamed as it was turned up the highest it could go and I clenched tightly around it, my legs spreading widely as I begged Jeff with my eyes, unable to form any words.

I gasped as I felt it come out and Jeff pushed in, making me scream as he struck my special spot with the first thrust. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he thrusted faster and harder. I moaned softly as Jeff's lips kissed and mouthed my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he thrust. His hand descended in between us and I cried out as he began pumping me in time with his thrusts which hit my prostate each time. I could feel my end approaching swiftly,"J-Jeff! I-I..!" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt my orgasm reach me and go tearing through my body, making my back arch as I cried out to the ceiling, my entrance twitching and clamping down on Jeff to bring his end along with mine with a moan of my name.

I bit my lip as I felt his cum inside of me, warm and thick, making me blush as he pulled out, letting out a small his as he did so. He looked at his hand that was covered in my cum and looked me in the eyes as he licked it off. I blushed and moved my fingers to my abused entrance, feeling the cum leaking out of me there, and took some on my fingers and brought it up to my mouth an sucked on my fingers while looking straight at Jeff. His face turned fiery and I blushed and smiled innocently at him.

We got cleaned up and sat in the cell together, laying my head on his shoulder and sighed happily, even though we were in a cell."Why are you so happy?We're in a cell." Jeff said, looking at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into his touch,"Because I have you." I said, looking up at him. Jeff blushed and smiled at me,"I love you." He said, a smile unable to leave his face. I giggled and nuzzled closer to him,"I love you more." I said, smiling to myself.

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

When I woke up, I was clean and clothed and Tim was still sleeping softly next to me, an arm curled around my waist as he snored quietly. I giggled to myself and took a mental picture to remember this moment. I snuck out from under his arm and kissed his cheek gently before getting up to walk to the cell door. I peeked through the bars in a little slot in the door and squeaked and jumped back as Vince's eyes suddenly appeared outside.

I scowled and straightened myself, brushing imaginary dirt off me and crossed my arms, "What do you want?" I snapped sharply, glaring Vince down. "Still as feisty as I remember, I always liked that about you." Vince said, smirking at me as his eyes roved over my body then behind me to the still sleeping Tim. "So that's your new toy, huh? You could do better… Like me better." Vince said, his eyes softening and my face burned with anger.

"Toy?! You think I'm like you? Throwing away people and breaking their hearts with happiness and no regret? No, Tim is not a toy, he is my love. What I feel for you is the complete opposite of what I feel with Tim. I love him and he loved me, unlike you, you heartless bastard!" I fumed, quaking with rage as tears streamed down my face and I looked to the ground. "I thought you loved me… But you just used me," I whispered sadly, but loud enough for him to hear. "I used to love you, but not anymore. I'm done with you." I said, looking up at him and wiping away tears.

"Well too bad, cause Tim can't make you scream like I used to." Vince said, his eyes narrowing at me. I shivered and turned away from him, "You still got a nice ass too, I miss that ass." Vince said, sighing as if remembering fond memories. Just as I was about to turn around to retaliate, Tim was up and at the door, his body tense with anger, "Well it's mine now and you lost your chance with it, so beat it you dick." Tim said, his voice changed to show his Hispanic accent more and was deeper and huskier. I shivered and blushed as I liked the sound of it. [AN: Gortume voice makes me happy as well Steve ;3]

"At least mine is bigger." Vince said, seemingly unfazed by Tim's sudden malice. I piped up, "Nope, Tim's got you easily beat in that department." I said, smirking in satisfaction at Vince's narrowed eyes. "Shut up and come on, it's morning and time for you to work in the mines. I'll enjoy seeing you sweaty and bent over." Vince purred, winking at me as I heard the click of the cell doors opening and the jingle of keys. "Now step out slowly." He growled, holding a gun. I followed after Tim as Vince let us out then closed our cell. Vince turned back around to us and Tim's fist collided sharply with his jaw in a blur.

Vince went down with a thump and didn't get back up. "Whoa, out cold. I don't know whether to be happy cause that dick is finally quiet or upset because I wasn't the one to quiet him." I said, chuckling to myself. Tim smiled at me and looked down as if in shame, "I was listening the whole time, I'm sorry I didn't cut that jerk off earlier." Tim said, sounding disappointed in himself. I came closer to him and enveloped myself into his arms, "It's alright, I finally was able to say what I always wanted to say to him. He just left the carts without a word, probably to go fuck some other boyfriend of his and made it here and had to do work like we were going to." I said, sighing as I hugged Tim close and inhaled his familiar soothing scent.

"Now come on, let's set everyone in here free. Take Vince's gun just in case." I said, squeezing Tim tight before letting go and grabbing the keys from Vince's belt and went to the cell next to ours, which housed Jeff and Whitey. I tried each key until I found the right one and sighed as the door clicked unlocked and swung open. A surprised Jeff and Whitey met my eyes and I smiled as Jeff came running out to hug me. "You're alright!" He exclaimed, squeezing me tightly and I heard a quiet growl from Tim.

Jeff held me at arm's length and looked me over, "Did he do anything to you?" He asked, looking angered and worried. I smiled and rolled me eyes, "I'm fine, stop worrying." I said, pushing Jeff away playfully. Whitey came out and smiled brightly at me and I could not help but smile back. "Glad to see you guys are alright; now let's set the rest of these poor people free." I said, holding up Vince's keys and jingling them.

Jeff looked behind me to see a knocked out cold Vince. He whistled and picked up his wrist, letting it go and watching it flop limply back down. "Wow, he is out cold! How did you do it?" Jeff asked, looking to me. "Oh I didn't do it, Tim did. One punch and he was down." I said, smiling at a proud looking Tim. Jeff looked at Tim with newfound respect and I suspect fear, I shook my head and went to the next cell to unlock it.

Sage and Brandon were inside sitting next to each other and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. I blushed heavily and dropped my keys. The two separated quickly and got up, walking out of the cell like nothing happened. "You didn't see anything..." Sage growled into my ear and I shivered and nodded. I picked up my keys and went to the next cell, trying to erase the memory in my head.

As I went through unlocking cells, I was met with surprised and fearful faces. I felt my heart break as I saw a mere child sitting in a cell with what looked like the limp body of a dog. Holding back tears I pushed away the dog's body and held the now crying girl, "Shhh, it's ok now… You'll be safe." I said, rubbing her back and cooing softly to her. "They killed him, he was my only friend!" The girl sobbed, repeating "they killed him", to herself over and over. "No, he's not dead. He's still alive in your memories right?" I said, holding the girl at arm's length and wiping away her tears. "And he'll always be watching over you in the big dog park in the sky. Playing fetch and guarding you." I said, smiling gently at her, holding up her chin so she looked at me.

The girl smiled and sniffled, "Yeah… ok." She whispered. "Can I say bye to him before I go?" She asked, looking over at the dead body. I nodded and smiled, letting go of her and watching as she walked over to the downed dog, kneeling beside it and stroking its head gently, "You're my good boy. Always remember that Goober. I have to go now, I hope you have fun in your own dog park. I'll miss you…" The girl said, tears falling onto the dog's fur and I felt tears of my own falling in sadness at the scene before me. The girl sniffled and wiped away tears and got up, rubbing the dog's head a last time before walking back over to me. [AN: I honestly cried typing this scene : (]

I wiped away my tears swiftly and stood up, feeling slightly shocked as the girl grabbed my hand and stood next to me. I smiled down at her and turned around to see Tim, Jeff, and Whitey all standing there, unshed tears in Jeff and Tim's eyes and salty tears streaming down Whitey's cheeks. Jeff and Whitey made themselves scarce and Tim stood there awkwardly unsure what to do. "Come on uh…" I said, not knowing the kids name. "Chachi… Chachi Juarez." The girl, now Chachi, said smiling up at me. I smiled, "Well then Chachi lets go." I said, ruffling her hair and walking out of the cell with her.

Tim stared at me, "What?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you were such a great mother." Tim said, smiling softly at me. I blushed and shouldered him, walking beside him when Chachi suddenly came between us and grabbed Tim's hand as well. She looked up at Tim and smiled, giggling as we swung her between us. I looked at Tim and smiled, feeling my heart warm because of Chachi. We proceeded to let everyone out until we were at the last cell and we had a group of free prisoners with us. I unlocked the cell and was surprised to find none other than...

* * *

LOL! Cliffhanger! Sorry, was too lazy to keep typing. I'm such a little procastabator! -.- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Peace out from the White Wolf! :)


	10. Chapter 9-Episode 6 Part 3

Hey guys! Back with the next chapter, last one was a cliffie so now you get to see who it was in the cell :O Sorry if your disappointed by who it is and not's who you thought it was. Anywho, hope you like and read on! :)

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

"Sky?" I gasped, my grip on the keys tightening slightly. Sky and his new boyfriend,_ I think his name was Garrick..._, were inside, looking bored but jumping up when their cell was opened. "Steve, I'm gonna kill you! You fucking took my car!" Sky yelled, getting up and stepping forward menacingly and I paled, stepping back and gulping, "Yeah about that..." I started until Tim stepped in front of me, shielding me from Sky's rage. I peeked out, "I let you out of your cell! Truce?" I said, putting on my puppy dog eyes that used to always work on him. Sky sagged slightly, the rage leaving his eyes as he looked at me with sadness, from what I don't know, and sighed,"Yeah, I guess so." He said. He suddenly looked back into the cell and practically ran to Garrick, helping him up and worrying over him like a mother hen.

I smiled as I observed the way they interacted, Sky seemed to worship him and Garrick blushing and trying to get him to stop. Their eyes met and I saw something pass between them and I sighed as I realized they were great for each other. Garrick brought out the kinder, softer side of Sky and Sky seeming to calm Garrick. I stepped out from behind Tim and smiled at him, 'Thanks.' I mouthed to him and smiled. _'I have Tim now, I'm happy for Sky.' _I thought to myself, smiling as I thought everything went good for everyone.

I shook my head free of my thoughts and turned my attention back to Sky, "How did you even get here?" I asked, tilting my head. "Well after you **_stole_ **my car," He said, glaring at me and I blushed, "We followed after you and made it to this shit hole and some psycho put us in here." He said, still glaring at me. I looked at the ground in shame, knowing it was my fault he was here. I felt his rough fingers grab my chin and tilt it up, looking me in the eyes and I blushed, unsure what to do. "It's fine, you won't imagine what we able to do in that cell together." Sky whispered and smiled perversely at me. I pushed him away and willed away my blush, "You're disgusting." I scowled at him and heard a growl from Tim who looked like he wanted to strangle Sky.

I looked to Tim to calm him down and felt a hard smack on my butt. It sent pleasurable sensations up my spine and I blushed and bit my lip, turning to Sky who had an innocent look on his face. "That's for stealing my car. And you used to like disgusting..." Sky sang and grabbed Garrick's hand and walked into the crowd. "I see you do in fact like it rough my love." I heard Tim's rough hispanic accent in my ear and I shivered, blushing darkly. I felt a hand grope one cheek and I gasped, whirling on Tim and trying to look mad at him but I couldn't. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand, "Lead the way out of here." He said, smiling.

We snuck our way out of the jail and thankfully there wasn't many guards out so we made it to the city gates without a problem. We helped the now free prisoners out and before Sky left I grabbed his arm, "Do you think you could do me a favor and take good care of this girl. She's been through a lot and I'm guessing her parents are gone or worse..." I asked, holding a sleeping Chachi in my arms. Sky looked down at Chachi and looked to be hesitating when Garrick stepped forward, "We would love to. She looks like an angle." He said, smiling. I smiled thankfully at him and turned serious, "If we don't make it alive out of whatever the hell is happening, take good care of her." I said, looking down at her sleeping face.

She suddenly woke and she looked around confusedly. "Chachi, you have to go with these guys for now." I said, looking down at her with a serious face. She looked at Sky and Garrick and then at me, "Why?" She asked cutely and I sighed, "Because I don't want you to get hurt." I said, brushing hair out of her eyes. She nodded and I let her down and she grabbed Garrick's hand. I waved at her as she waved bye to me, Garrick carrying her out and Sky connecting their hand together. I sighed and felt Tim's soft hand grab mine and squeeze it and I smiled at him thankfully. "She'll be fine, they'll take care of her." He said, smiling comfortingly at me. I nodded and sighed, leaning into Tim's arms.

"We must go now..." Sage said in his strangely robotic voice, not waiting for our answer and beginning to walk away. I scowled at his back but began to follow him. "Where are we going?" I yelled as he began to run faster and we had to run to keep up. "Where _are_ we going?!" Brandon yelled. He lead us to a fence that had caution tape on it when we heard a shout and looked around to see guards all over the place. Tim pulled me behind a wall, Jeff tackling Whitey to the ground, just as Brandon was shot at. My mouth was open in shock as he did not seem hurt at all and his eyes flared blue and he growled and he jumped off the ground, **_flying _**before our very eyes. I watched as he took down several guards with no problem and Sage took off for an opening in the fence.

We followed after Sage and watched as Brandon went flying over the fence after him. Just before I could crawl through the fence I heard Jeff yell, "Vince! Stop!" I turned and saw Vince on top of Tim and the two struggling for dominance as they threw punches at each other. Before I could step in Whitey began pushing Vince off with strength I did not know he had. "Get off of me! Get off!" He yelled, pulling his arm away from Whitey. "Sorry I over stepped my boundaries." Whitey said, looking to the ground. I helped Tim up and held him back as he looked like he was ready to murder Vince.

"Vince what are you doing here?! Why couldn't you just let us go?" I growled. "Because you belong to me! You were always supposed to belong to me!" Vince yelled, genuinely looking saddened as he panted in tiredness. I felt a little sorry for him and cursed myself for being such a nice person. "Vince, I don't belong to you anymore. Tim is my everything and I belong to him now. And besides, you never made it seem like you wanted me, always leaving me with no word and never showing me any affection." I said, sighing with sadness.

"I never knew how to show my love. But I always did." Vince said, looking me in the eyes and my eyes widened in shock. "You actually loved me?" I whispered. Vince nodded and I searched his eyes for lies and was surprised to find none. "Come on! We have to go!" I heard Brandon yell from the other side of the fence and I looked between Vince and the fence. I gestured for Jeff and Whitey to go but I knew Tim would not leave my side. I was over Vince but I still felt sorry for him, knowing how it felt to not be loved by the one you loved. I made a move to crawl through the fence again but felt a hand on my shoulder and then it was suddenly gone as Tim slapped it away. I looked behind me to see the two glaring at each other before Vince looked at me, "If I let you go in there, I'll be killed!" Vince pleaded and I sighed looking at Tim and gave him puppy eyes.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just as long as he doesn't try anything with you he can come. I know you would never leave me for him." Tim said and I smiled at him in thanks. "Come with us." I said, looking away before crawling to the other side, Tim following but Vince hesitating on the other side. "If we get caught..." Vince said, looking back at the city. "We won't, just come on. Something incredible is going on and I can't ignore it. I'm gonna figure out what's happening and if you don't wanna come that's up to you." I said. Vince took one last look at the city before crawling through the fence, "Ok." He sighed. I connected my hand with Tim's and we caught up with the group, Vince following after.

* * *

That was a quick chapter! Oh well, hope you liked the surprise guest :D Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	11. Chapter 10- Episode 7

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded recently but school was ending so it got really busy but now it's summer break baby! So expect a lot more stories from me. Here's the next installment of "Love Adventures", hope you enjoy :)

* * *

~Tim's POV~

I growled in slight annoyance as Vince's voice entered my ears. He was retelling his story of what went down after he disappeared to Jeff. I glared at him from the corner of my eye and heard Whitey's voice speaking to Steve and looked up to see him sitting on Steve's shoulders. I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but quirk a small smile at how cute they looked. "Oh your head is soft!" Whitey exclaimed, playing with Steve's hair and running his fingers through it and I narrowed my eyes in slight jealousy. Steve smiled and giggled as Whitey suddenly began beat boxing and I frowned as Steve seemed to enjoy it and I wished I knew how to.

I pouted and crossed my arms, I was not a happy Gortume. I guessed Jeff felt the same because he was glaring at Steve's back and ignoring Vince, who I noticed wasn't even really paying attention to what he was doing and I followed the trail of his eyes to Steve's ass and I growled, sending a death glare Vince's way. Suddenly Steve stopped walking and I peered around him to see what was happening. Sage and Brandon were glaring at each other and I felt tension in the air. "What's going on, why'd we stop?" Steve asked, holding on to Whitey's legs and I frowned at the fact they were touching. "My associate and I need to step aside for a moment to talk. If you would excuse us." Brandon said, not looking away from Sage before beginning to march off behind some nearby buildings.

"What the-?" Steve began and suddenly Whitey began playing with his hair again and making baby talking noises. I pouted and jumped slightly when I felt Steve's hand connect with mine and I looked at him questioningly and flinched at the slightly angry look in his eyes. "Stop being jealous honey. I can have friends." Steve said, frowning slightly. I looked down, thoroughly whipped and I knew it, and nodded. "I know baby, sorry I just can't help it. You're just so beautiful... I can't help but want to protect you and I want you all to myself." I said, pulling him closer and smiling down at him.

He blushed and pushed me away, "Whatever, just calm down a bit ok?" Steve said and I smiled and nodded, leaning in and kissing his red cheeks. I chuckled as he pushed me away again and I looked behind me to see Vince looking down with sadness clear in his eyes and I growled at myself for feeling sorry for him but could not help it.

* * *

~Brandon's POV~

I stormed behind the building, Sage following close after and I whirled on him for our lips to be smashed together heatedly. I raised my hand to hit his chest but let it fall limply to my side as his tongue slid in and my knees became weak. I felt tears leaking out of the corners of my mind in sadness. Sage pulled away from the kiss, my lips still parted and seeking his lips once they were gone. I whimpered and felt his hand wiping away my tears and I grabbed it and leaned into his touch. "I am sorry my dear. I cannot tell you all there is to know. Only the boy can help you get your answers." Sage said in his deep, rumbly voice and I nodded slowly, unwilling to meet his eyes.

I felt Sage take a step closer to me and I held my breath as his warm breath puffed out on my lips and I ached to feel his touch. Our lips brushed and I moaned just at the feeling, heat spreading throughout me and I shivered as our lips finally connected and I clutched on tightly to his jacket. I gasped as I felt myself being pushed against the wall of the building and Sage's knee found it's way between my legs and I moaned as he ground against my hardened bulge. I ground my hips against his knee and moaned at the sensation. "Now now dear, I don't want you to get off just by humping my leg. Let me you help me out with your... problem." Sage growled, palming the bulge of my pants and I gasped and leaned my head back.

I bit my lip as he began to kiss and suck on my neck, making me sigh at the pleasant feeling. I heard two zippers come undone and I cried out as Sage grabbed both of our lengths in one hand and began to stroke slowly. I gasped and bucked my hips into his hand and smiled weakly as he grunted. I panted as his hand went faster and he began to buck his own hips faster until we were rutting against each other like dogs in heat. I whined and moaned as I got closer to my end and suddenly his hand stopped and his lips left my neck and I looked down to see him sucking and licking my tip. One look from his eyes and I lost it all into his mouth with a silent scream. I felt my legs being spread and heard a soft sigh from Sage and looked down to see him cumming all over the wall behind me, aiming so he was not hitting my legs.

I blushed and tucked myself back into my pants as Sage did the same. I stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed Sage's hand and licked off any excess cum, looking him in the eyes, before letting it go and looking into a pool of water and checking my reflection for any imperfections and once I was sure I looked fine I stepped out from behind the building, Sage following after and I could feel his eyes staring at my ass.

* * *

~Steve's POV~

I looked up to see Sage and Brandon appearing from behind the building and Tim scrunched up his nose and sneezed. I said a quick, 'Gazoontite' and asked if he was alright. "Those two smell very heavily of sex." Tim whispered into my ear and I blushed. "Does any of this look familiar to you?" Brandon asked and I looked around, nothing seeming to pop out, "Uhhh, no. Should it?" I said, a bored look on my face. "Where did the light take you?" Sage asked, not even looking my way. "The light? Where did the light... From my dream?! How'd you know there was a light?!" I asked, confused and scared as to how he knew that. His hand reached for his sword and I flinched and began running a certain way, Whitey clinging to my head to keep from falling. "Never fear! Prophet Steve will lead you to the promised land! I know exactly where we are!" I yelled, turning and looking at a building in the distance and realized that I did recognize it, "Holy shit I actually do." I said surprised.

I lead them to the building I recognized and pushed open the door slowly, Whitey now off my head. "Hello?" I said to the seemingly empty space within, my voice echoing. I felt a hand cover my mouth and I turned and tripped, landing on top of someone and the hand flew off my mouth as they fell to the floor and I fell with them, closing my eyes and flinching as our lips accidentally connected and I opened my eyes to see who I was kissing. I blushed and paled at the same time, somehow, to see I was currently kissing Vince, and he was not resisting. I pushed him away and slapped him hard across the cheek and scrambled up and into Tim's open arms. "I missed that feeling." Vince said, his eyes closed and a smile on his face, as well as an angry mark in the shape of my hand on his cheek.

I blushed and was about to say something when Tim's interrupted for me, "And you'll never feel it again. So stop thinking about it." He growled, clutching me tight. I heard the shatter of glass above us and we all looked up to see a figure jumping out of a window from the top of the building. "What was that?!" I exclaimed, staring after it disappeared. "What is this?" Whitey asked, holding a brick in his hands. "That, is a brick." I said, sighing. "Good." He said and kissed it. I was about to question why when Brandon spoke up, "This area isn't secure. We will scout around and meet you inside soon." He said.

We all walked inside, jumping as the door closed behind us and began walking down the hallway lined with different statues. We went to the end where there was a book along with some strangely shaped shard of something inside a display case. Whitey looked into the case, squinting his eyes and I leaned forward and asked, "What does it say?" Whitey hummed to himself, "One second I just gotta remember how to read." Whitey said, tilting his head. I sighed and stepped forward about to push him away, "Oh my god, Jesus Whitey just let me see it." I said. "No Steve! I gotta do this! Ok, alright.. so this is definitely English." He said. I frowned, "Oh my god get out of the way!" I said, pushing him away, looking at the book myself to see it was some strange symbols. "Whitey this isn't English." I said, raising an eyebrow at him when thunder reverberated throughout the hall and I flinched and looked up.

The door opened and Brandon stepped inside, "Alright, we're all clear outside." He said. "You pussies just don't wanna get wet." Jeff, sneered. Brandon seemed to chuckle to himself, "Maybe..." He said. "What have you found?" Sage asked. "Uhhh, just these. They're from something called... 'the origin'." I said, reading a sign that said: 'Remnants of the Origin.' Sage said something and suddenly rock-like shard glowed bright white and we all shielded our eyes to keep from being blinded. When I opened my eyes again neither Sage nor Brandon were there anymore. "Where'd they go?!" Jeff yelled, looking around. "Wherever they went... we're not following them in weather like this." Vince said in a strange voice and I coughed as it became awkward.

* * *

Kind of a short chapter but the episode was lacking anything I could turn into smut so yea... Sorry if this one was sort of boring but there's a new 'Wild Adventures' tomorrow so I can get more ideas! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for my next story or chapter of this story! Peace out from the White Wolf, luv you guys :)


	12. Chapter 11-Episode 8 Part 1

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Love Adventures! Major sexy times in this chapter so be warned. Hope it makes up for my long absence ;) Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

~Brandon's POV~

I ran after sage, the rain pouring down on us in sheets as he held my hand, leading me out of the building and to a man-hole cover. He picked it up and threw it like it was nothing before jumping in. I raised and eyebrow before looking in and jumping down myself. "Sage.." I said, reaching a hand out to him but he was already walking into the depths of the sewer. "Sage." I said a bit louder, angry that he was ignoring me. "Sage!" I yelled, my eyes flaring bright blue and emitting a light into the tunnel. I flinched and shrunk back in fear as a loud roar shook the ground, we were not alone in these tunnels.

I looked into the darkness of the tunnels for whatever made that sound and when I saw nothing I turned back to Sage, "I'm not takin' another step until you tell me what we're lookin' for!" I yelled, my eyes dimmer now but still bright blue. Sage froze and I stood there, glaring at his back. He turned slowly, stepping out of the foul-smelling water and right up to my face. I couldn't help but blush and cursed myself for it. He leaned in close to my ear, "You and I are scarred..." He husked out, making me shiver as his warm breath brushed over my ear, my bright blue eyes turning back to their normal brown. "But we can be reborn." He said, stepping back and looking at my face.

I held back tears, trying to control my breathing, "Just tell me." I said shakily, looking up at him in desperation. Before he could answer there was a sudden growl behind us and the splashing of something big through the water. "We're going home." He said, grabbing my hand and running off into the darkness with me. Suddenly after a while of walking he slowed and peeked around a corner, where I could hear the grumbling and growling of the beast and splashing as it moved around. I tried to see what is was but could not look around the corner. Suddenly Sage fell flat against the wall, inching away from the corner and I gulped and did the same.

I flinched with every step the beast took closer, holding my breath and gripping my sword tighter in fright. I could hear the monster sniffing the air and I shook with fear. It let out a low growl, seeming to have given up on finding us and I sighed as I heard it's footsteps going away. Sage turned to me and I read his eyes easily. I made a small gesture with my head and he nodded slowly before turning back around to come face to face with the horrible face of the green-skinned beast. It roared its anger ferociously and before Sage could even move it hit the ground below him, sending him flying into the water of the sewer. I gasped as it grabbed me and flung me into the wall across from me.

Unhurt but still scared I crouched in a fighting stance, to afraid to move as the beast roared once again, rearing up as it prepared itself to smash me with its fists. But it did not get the chance as a sudden burst of orange light went crashing into it and sent it flying all the way down to the end of the tunnel and into the wall. It was Sage and I watched as he pulled his sword from the monster's chest and watched helplessly as the beast swung a mighty fist and it collided with his body and it threw Sage all the way back to where I was and into the water. "SAGE!" I yelled, fearing for his health and suddenly anger overtook my body and my eyes flared blue again.

In the darkness all I heard was the eerie noises of the sewers and the growls of the zombie monster. I whirled around and about, trying to pinpoint where it was. I narrowed my eyes and they glowed brighter and I suddenly spotted the mutant, looking hurt, and it roared at me a last time before stalking off into the depths. I sighed, my eyes reverting back to brown and a sudden groan brought my attention back to Sage. "Sage!" I yelled worriedly, going to where he lay in the murky waters and helping him out and on the stone walkways along the sewers. I looked over him and he shooed me away, "I'm fine, I'm fine, just a bit sore." He growled but I could tell he did not mean it in an angry way.

I was still a bit worried, beings like us didn't get hurt. He looked up at me and could see the worry in my eyes, "Really I am fine." He said, letting out a rare smile and I smiled and hugged him. He stayed stiff and unmoving for a moment before giving into the hug, wrapping his arms about my waist and I blushed and nuzzled into his neck. Suddenly I didn't want to let go and I felt tears sting my eyes again, "I missed this." I said, sighing shakily, breathing in Sage's scent of fire and ash. "Me too." Sage said, holding on tighter to my waist. I pulled away from the hug slightly but Sage kept his arms about my waist, I stared into his eyes for a moment and he stared back.

Suddenly we were all over each other, hands roving over skin and tongues seeking tongue. I moaned into the intense kiss, sitting in Sage's lap as his hands roamed lower and to my bottom, squeezing and making me blush. I moved my hands to his hair, threading them through his black locks and pulling his head closer as our tongues sought out each other's flavor. I whimpered as he began moving his hips and I gasped as our clothed members touched. I gyrated my hips, making Sage grunt as we ground against each other steamily. I leaned my head back, our lips disconnecting with a string of saliva, exposing my neck and Sage was quick to attack it with his lips, licking and biting my flesh to mark me.

I moaned and pushed him further into my neck, shivering as his breath brushed over my skin. Sage smirked and licked up my neck and connected our lips again, this time gently and slowly. I moaned into the kiss as Sage cupped my cheek with one hand, his other hand on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer as I rocked slowly in his lap, making him growl. Suddenly I was on my back and Sage was on top of me and settled between my legs. I blushed but kept kissing him slowly as both his hands worked at unbuttoning my shirt. I whined as he separated from the kiss to move down some and begin kissing my neck before moving down more to my chest where he began to lick and bite every inch of skin.

I whimpered and moaned, clawing at the floor as he rubbed and pinch one nipple with one hand while licking and nibbling the other. I gasped as I felt his other hand moved down to palm me through my pants and I whimpered and squirmed, panting as I wanted him so badly. "Sage... I need you inside me..." I moaned, blushing bright red in embarrassment. I heard a grunt and I cried out in pleasure as his hand was suddenly around my shaft. I bucked up into his hand, moaning and panting as he worked to take his pants off and mine as well.

He put three fingers to my lips and I took them into my mouth without hesitation. I blushed as Sage watched me with rapt attention as I licked and sucked on his fingers. I whimpered as he took them out and moved them to my entrance and I moaned with pleasure as the first one was pushed inside of me. "Hmm, it's been so long my brightness... Too long." Sage growled and I whined as he crooked his finger and rubbed my prostate slowly. I gripped his arms as he inserted a second, scissoring them to stretch me out further, making me cry out in pleasure and slight pain.

He looked at me with concern but I shook my head and growled for him to keep going. I shivered as he found my special spot and began thrusting his fingers against it, my mouth opening into a silent scream as I was unable to make a sound. Suddenly a third finger was in and I moaned and thrashed as he repeatedly abused my prostate. I whimpered as he pulled them out and put his arms under my knees and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling as he stood up and pushed me against the wall behind me.

I gasped as he pushed the tip in, my head falling forward to land in his shoulder as he began inching inside slowly. I bit into his naked shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure as he sank in all the way and hit my special spot. He grunted and pulled out before pushing back in swiftly, making me cry out. I moved my hands to his chest and ran my fingernails down his biceps, making him groan in slight pain but I knew he liked it rough. I gasped, my head falling back as he suddenly drove forward and struck my prostate dead on.

He smirked a Cheshire cat grin before leaning forward to bite into my shoulder, making me moan. Suddenly he let go of my knees, letting my feet touch the floor and pulled out, turning me around so my face was into the wall and my butt stuck straight out. He gripped my hips and pistoned his hips forward, making me scream as he began a slow and deep pace then switching to fast, keeping me right on the edge. "Ngh, Sage! Yessss!" I hissed as I felt my end approaching. He leaned forward so his chest was flush with my back and his lips were at my ear. He nibbled on a sensitive spot behind it and I shook and moaned, "Please, make me cum." I groaned, blushing dark red.

"I'd be more than happy to, love." He grunted and began pounding into me, hitting my prostate with each thrust and I lost it, screaming his name, making it echo throughout the tunnels of the sewer. I moaned as I felt his seed fill me as he groaned my name and thrust in as deep as he could. I panted and shivered as I came down from my high and Sage pulled out and held me to his chest and against the wall, kissing up my neck and I tilted my head to the side for our lips to meet in a passionate kiss.

I sighed as we parted from the kiss, just standing there basking in our afterglows. I blushed as I could feel his seed trailing down my thigh and Sage chuckled as he saw me blush. I glared halfheartedly at him and he just smiled and pecked me on the lips before helping to dress by giving me my clothes. Once we were both dressed I leaned into his arms for a quick hug and Sage smiled and hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "Now come on, we must hurry." He said, holding my hand and leading me further into the depths.

* * *

So, how was it? :D Again sorry I've been gone for so long but here you go! Accept my offering :) Hope you enjoyed, Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	13. Chapter 12- Episode 8 Part 2

Here's the next part of Episode 8, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

~Steve's POV~

After looking around for Sage and Brandon for a bit we gave up, unsure of what to do now. "So, it's starting to look like that guy was right." Jeff sighed and I remembered the legend that guy at Sky's house told us. "What guy?" Vince asked, sounding slightly jealous and I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "This was while you were gone. Some guy told us a story that's... really close to everything that's happening right now." I said, thinking about the legend. "What did he tell you?" Vince asked, raising an eyebrow. "He said.. the world's gonna pringle." Whitey said and I raised an eyebrow, Jeff face-palming behind me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know! I said I was deeply enthralled but really I was just thinking about non-greasy potato chips. An alternative to greasy potato chips." He said and I had to hold back a giggle because of how adorable he was. Vince looked at Whitey confused for a moment before turning to Jeff and I, "Someone with a brain please explain this to me." Vince said, looking exasperated, Jeff growled at him and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you make fun of him..." Jeff said and I paled at how serious he sounded. I was glad to not be Vince right now.

He gulped and to save him from being killed I quickly spoke up, "Ok so-" But I was interrupted as Vince cleared his throat, "Someone with a brain." He said, smirking at me. Before I could snap back at him Tim stepped up, "He had enough of a brain to leave your sorry ass and has gotten us this far alive. So don't you say a word against him." He spat, his Hispanic accent coming out again here and there. The two glared at each other for a moment and before the tension could escalate a bright flash caught my attention and I turned to see a robot hovering in the air with the word, FISHER, on it's front.

"Wha, what the-?!" I yelped, almost falling back in fright before Tim quickly caught me and held me upright. I thanked him quickly before the machine started speaking. "Greetings weary travelers, to the North Haven Museum of Art and History. My name is F.I.S.H.E.R., the First Issued Service in Hospitality Expedia Resource." 'Fisher' said and I tilted my head in mild curiosity, leaning forward more to observe it better. "If you require assistance with directions or tours, say 'one' right now. For speedy refreshments, please say 'two'." Fisher said.

"Two." Whitey said and a water bottle was thrown into his gut. "Ow." He said as he lay on the floor. Jeff rushed over to him and worried over him. "Is there anything else you require?" Fisher spoke, looking at all of us. "Happiness." Vince said glumly and I tilted my head at him. The robot was still for a moment before it made a small beep, "Command understood, happiness arriving shortly." Fisher said before reaching out to grab me and I stood still in shock as it grabbed me and pushed me towards Vince, pushing our heads closer together but I resisted with all my might while Vince just smiled. Tim stepped in and pushed the robot away without a problem. "Error, command could not be fulfilled. I apologize." Fisher said. I glared at Vince and he just smirked at me. Tim growled and raised his fist but before he could punch the robot began speaking again.

"I see that you are interested in our main exhibit. Ah, the 'Remnants of the Origin', what a delightful subject. These chard belong to the oldest structure in the entire server: The Origin. Current research indicates that all matter and energy derive from and communicate with this object. Located at coordinates, (000), it is locally known to be the location where Admin split his companion Eve in two. In popular culture, this division is thought to have created to entities to balance the amount of energy 'The Origin' is known to produce. Interestingly enough, my readings show that those two entities were just in this roo- Ahehughnn!" The robot began twitching and electricity zapping over it's body.

I looked at it in confusion, wondering what happened and why it had to stop at such an important part and I looked down to see Whitey shoving a piece of bread into one of the opening of the robot. "Toast this. Toast it. Toast the bread." Whitey said, pointing at the bread protruding from the robot. "Whitey what the hell are you doing!? He was about to say some really important shit!" I yelled, slightly annoyed. "Oh... bad bread." He said, looking down and before I could apologize the robot began to short circuit, twitching with random jolts of electricity.

"Error detected. Charisma core redundancy detected. *twitch* Detected. *twitch* Detected-d-d-d-d!" It freaked out and did a little flip, making sounds of pain or distress before seeming to stop. "YOUR A RIGHT BASTARD! *twitch* You mah homa tho I ain't mad at cha." It then proceeded to make dog growling noises before flying out of the museum. I stared at it as it flew out in shock and confusion. Whitey suddenly popped up next to me and began to run after the machine, "No! My bread! I'm beginning to develop more abandonment issues, no!" He yelled as he ran after it.

Jeff looked worried and slightly sad and I grabbed his arm before he could run after him, "_'More'_ abandonment issues?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeff looked at me then Whitey before sighing and slouching slightly, "His parents left the spawner without him a long time ago. He told me when we were stuck in those cells back at North Haven." He said, looking slightly sad for the adorable boy. "Well we're never gonna abandon him so he has nothing to worry about." I said smiling before narrowing my eyes at Jeff, "And neither will you, right..." I growled and Jeff looked slightly hurt. "I would never leave him! I love him and I don't plan on saying goodbye anytime soon." He said, and I could detect the honesty in his voice.

"Good." I said smiling, "Now come on! This is it! This is why we're here!" I yelled, marching after Whitey and the robot that was leaving the Museum. "Oh god..." I could hear Vince mumble and I smiled as I heard Tim growl at him before walking proudly alongside me. "Come on! Can't you smell the adventure!? I sure can!" I said, taking in a deep inhale and coughing when dust entered my lungs. I then tripped on my foot but before I hit the floor, Tim caught me and I smiled at him, pecking him on the lips in my excitement before running out of the Museum, Vince following reluctantly while Jeff ran after Whitey, Tim right behind me while holding my hand.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! No smexy times sorry XD Hope it was good without it anyways :) Anywho, see ya next time! Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	14. Chapter 13- Episode 9 Part 1

Hey guys, here with the next chapter of Love Adventures! :D I can't believe all the support I'm getting for this story and how many people are reading this and want me to continue :') Makes me feel special and inspires me to write for my lovely readers :) Anywho, enough sappiness, onto the story :D Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

~With King Stamos and Baltor~

"Listen I wanna make sure that I'm gonna look real good, so make sure you put that blush on heavy." Stamos said as he grabbed some grapes off of a plate his butler offered him. "Holy shit these grapes are fuckin' awesome!" He exclaimed as he popped a few in his mouth. "Alright we're gonna start soon." He said, wiping his mouth free of any juices from the grapes and looking to the camera. "Aaaaand action!" The director shouted and an assistant clapped a marker. The King cleared his throat and began to speak, "Do you really wanna be safe? Well, you're gonna have to make some sacrifices, one of which may be your freedom but we'll get to that later! So while the rest of the world falls apart, your family will have a kick start to a better life." Stamos said, smiling fakely into the camera.

"Uhhh, that wasn't on the prompter..." The assistant said, raising an eyebrow. "Shh!" The director shushed and turned his attention back to the King. "Outside the walls, your food!" He yelled, still eating his grapes, "But inside, you're family!" He said, a strained smile on his face as he stared into the camera for a few moments. "Alright! That's a wrap! Take five." The director said, turning off the record button on the camera. Stamos reclined in his chair, his facade of niceness gone as he slouched, "Hey, what's the death count for today?" He asked, a bored expression on his face.

"Eight hundred sir." The director replied. "Oh wow, that's pretty low!" He exclaimed before pulling out a gun from his holster and shooting the director in the chest. He made a choking sound as he clenched his chest before collapsing and lying still in a pool of his own blood, the assistant looking on in horror while his butler seemed unfazed. Stamos went to eat another grape when the sound of the door opening caught his attention and his eyelids fell slightly as he saw it was just Baltor and not the person he really cared about. But he put on his playful, stupid facade and smirked at the old British man.

"What seems to be eating you Gilbert Grape?" King Stamos said jokingly as he took in his adviser's haggard appearance and slouched posture. "I'm just fuckin' with ya, I love these grapes though." He said, gesturing to the fruit he was holding as he took another bite. "Ugh, I've had enough of this!" Baltor growled, flinging a fist into the air in anger, "I haven't the time to explain the intricacies of this situation. I need soldiers. I need soldiers now!" He yelled, thoroughly pissed off and looking murderous yet tired.

Stamos rolled his eyes, "Hey calm down amigo I'm one step ahead of ya. Got a guy comin' in any second now whose gonna solve all your little problems!" He said as he felt excitement growing within him when there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Can I come in?" A slightly effeminate voice called and Stamos felt himself growing hotter and he rushed to fix his hair and appearance, Baltor looking at him confusedly as he looked back at the door slowly. More knocks sounded, "Hi! Ocupado?" The voice called again and they giggled to themselves, King Stamos blushing slightly as he couldn't hold back a smile.

Suddenly the doors bust open and in came a tall slender blonde with bright blue eyes and a scruff of a beard growing. He wore a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his sleek physique and an ammo holder strap (AN: I don't know what its called XD) across his chest and black finger-less gloves. His pants were black like his shirt and slightly tight as well. He stood there with his hands on his hips as light streamed in behind him and Stamos gulped dryly, Baltor's mouth hanging open, a slight trickle of drool dribbling out.

Stamos looked at Baltor to see him staring and narrowed his eyes slightly, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "This one's mine you hear?" He hissed, glaring down the old man. The blonde practically came bouncing in, full of energy and life. "Hi! I'm Colonel Googy! Really great to meet you!" He said excitedly in that feminine voice of his, waving happily. "Oh my god! Love the cane! Fresh but not to death!" He said, touching Baltor's shoulder and Stamos felt a stab of jealousy. "So word on the street is you need someone taken care of! Well I'm the one for the job, let me tell you! Listen, I have 15 years of," Googy leaned forward and placed his hands on Stamos' thighs, making him blush dark red,"**Hands on **experience_,_" He said with a seductive purr and Stamos had to hold his hands over his crotch as he slid his hands down and off of his thighs.

"In the armed forces. I pretty much know what I'm doing at all times!" He said taking a brief pause, looking between Baltor and Stamos who still stared at him entranced. "So let's get these little bastards!" He said with excitement. The assistant snickered, unable to hold in his amusement at Googy's voice. Googy's eyes narrowed and he turned in a flash, leaping forward, a knife now in his hands as he pushed the poor assistant up against a wall, holding a knife to his throat."What are you laughing at? I don't believe I said anything amusing." Googy hissed, pressing the blade into his skin and drawing blood as the assistant cried out in pain. Googy scoffed and pushed the man away, wiping the blood off his knife with a finger before licking it off.

Stamos' breath hitched as his member raged beneath his underwear. "Bathroom break." He yelled as he rushed off, his hands hiding his erection. "Is it something I said?" Googy asked innocently, still sucking on the tip of his finger. Baltor gulped and quickly left the room, having a _problem_ of his own.

* * *

Gotta say I loved Colonel Googy in this episode XD Tim does the voice just so perfectly! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the amount of time it took to get this chapter out, first I went on vacation and my laptop was acting up and I just now got the time to type -.-' But I hope you'll forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter! Peace out from the WhiteWolf :) (PS: If you want a Stamos/Googy sex scene I'll need at least 3 requests and I'll either do it separately as a one shot or in the next chapter depending on what the people demand)


	15. Chapter 14- Episode 9 Part 2

Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of Love Adventures! Couldn't wait to get this chapter out so if you guys do want a StamosxGoogy 'scene' *wink wink* I'll do it as a oneshot as its own story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Steve's POV~

We ran after the twitchy robot, Tim still clinging to my hand as we chased after Whitey who looked like he was talking to himself. Finally the robot twitched, stopping mid flight as electricity sparked on it. "Thank you." I heard Whitey say before pushing him out of the way, making him emit a small 'Ow' as he fell onto his butt. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath as we caught up to the robot. "That breathing sounds a lot like our last night together." Vince said and I turned my head weakly to try and retaliate but I was still catching my breath. Tim glared at him and came closer to me to rub my back and help me get my breathing under control as my asthma acted up.

Finally as I calmed down I turned to the robot, "I need to know what you were saying back there!" I said, still panting slightly. FISHER simply twitched, another spark of electricity crossing over his casing. "Alright! Uh.. fuck.. Does anyone know anything about electronics? We have to get this guy up and running!" I said in desperation, wanting to know what he was going to say. "DOMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO!" Jeff yelled in a weird voice before kicking the robot, making it spin about. "Initiating self destruct. In 5." FISHER grabbed Jeff into his arms and I gasped and watched in shock as we could do nothing. "4." FISHER continued his countdown. "Get him off! Get him off!" Jeff yelled, his legs swinging through the air. "Jeff! NO!" Whitey yelled, getting up to run to Jeff but I held him back and ducked. "3. 2. 1." FISHER said and I braced for impact but only the sound of Jeff's girly squeal met my ears, not an explosion.

I moved my head up to see Tim protecting my body with his and I held Whitey in my arms as he sobbed. I soothed him, trying to tell him there was no explosion. Tim got off of me and helped me up and I helped Whitey up as he sniffled and wiped away stray tears. I looked around for Vince and found him a far ways off, laying on his back and I looked to Tim in question. "I pushed him." He said simply. I looked to FISHER and Jeff and saw that Jeff was unscathed and they were arguing over something. "Jeff! You're OK!" Whitey yelled, pushing me out of the way as he ran to Jeff, hugging him with all his might, sending them to the floor.

I went tripping into Tim's arms. I blushed as I looked up at him, "You were willing to risk your own life for me if that robot was gonna explode?" I asked, remembering how he shielded my body. "Of course I would babby." Tim cooed, pulling me closer and into a gentle, loving kiss. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Once we separated a string of saliva still connected us and I blushed and Tim smiled and licked his lips, breaking the saliva. I giggled as Tim's hands caressed my sides, tickling me and I looked up at Tim to see an evil look in his eyes and I paled. "N-no! Please!" I begged as his fingers began tickling my sides, making me laugh and giggle uncontrollably.

Suddenly the sound of someone's throat being cleared caught my attention and Tim's as well as he stopped his torture. I turned still smiling from the tickling to see Vince scowling at us, a slightly hurt look in his eyes. I frowned and moved closer to Tim, grabbing his hand before pulling him away from Vince and to where FISHER was cussing like a sailor in a Scottish accent. I looked down to see Jeff and Whitey furiously making out, saliva dripping down their chins as they lay on the floor together, their hands holding each other tight. I blushed and nudged Jeff with my foot and he looked up with a dazed expression and I couldn't help but giggle.

Jeff blushed heavily and got up, wiping his mouth free of spit and helping a smiling Whitey up as well. I turned my attention to FISHER who was still cursing and growling. "What's wrong? We just wanna talk!" I asked the robot. "Just want to talk?! This smelly cunt was trying to chip me with his gummer!" He yelled and Jeff narrowed his eyes, stepping in front of Whitey and pushing him back gently as he stepped closer to the robot. "Fuck you say?" He hissed, tilting his head. "I said you're a smelly cunt mate! Ya wanna fucking GO?!" FISHER yelled, gliding a bit closer to Jeff. "Oh my god you are so violent..." I said softly, slightly shocked, having always hated violence before, being a non-confrontational person. Tim rubbed my back to soothe me and I heard Vince let out a growling sigh.

After Tim calmed me down I spoke, "Before Whitey stuck his bread in you what were you gonna say?!" I asked. "Well will you look at this fucking twalley trying to conversate with the likes of me!" He growled, glaring at me with his one robotic eye. "The fuck you say?!" I growled, clenching my fists in anger. "Oh you wanna fucking GO mate?!" FISHER yelled, leaning forward towards me. I narrowed my eyes and went to run at him but stopped in my tracks when he twitched again with another surge of energy. "Welcome weary travelers to the-" He looked around, seemingly confused. "Where are we?" He asked, looking about. I growled and grabbed his back, "Listen you little shit! I need answers!" I hissed, waving him around. "I am programmed to help you. Now please, you're damaging my casing." FISHER said and I sighed and let him go, breathing heavily in anger.

"Those two guys back at the museum, Who. Were. They!" I yelled, glaring at the robot. "Well, my readings show that those two entities-" FISHER began but I cut him off. "QUICKER!" I yelled. "The builder and destroyer." FISHER said. "Where are they going?!" I asked. "Presumably 'The Origin'." The robot answered. "Why are they going to the origin?!" I asked, confused. "I do not know, but my readings indicate that that areas becoming increasingly unstable." FISHER said, looking off to the distance for a moment. "OK, now it all makes sense." I said, nodding my head as I mulled things over. "Pack your bags boys we're going home!" I said, turning to the guys. "Really?!" Jeff asked excitedly and I quickly answered, "NO!" I yelled and Jeff looked down. "But I do understand everything a bit better. Can you take us to the 'Origin'?" I asked FISHER.

"Why would you want to go to the 'Origin'?" Vince asked, making weird noises with his mouth and I rolled my eyes, "Well they wanted my help to begin with, plus they're going to need all the help they can get if they're trying to fix this server." I said.

~With Colonel Googy~

"Blue footed Googy to Big Cock! Come in Big Cock! I've spotted the chicklets." Googy said into his microphone. "I'm flattered but why did you choose this code name again?" Stamos asked and Googy giggled, "Because it's true and you're like the big rooster on the farm that controls everything right?" Googy said with a smile. "Uh.. OK. Jesus Christ dude." Stamos panted and Googy blushed as he wondered what the King was doing. But he shook his head to clear his mind, he was on a job. "Time to treat myself to a little R and Ear!" Googy said, grabbing the chicken he brought with him and throwing it off the building with a small noise as he threw it weakly. He watched as it flapped down to the ground.

~Steve's POV~

My attention was brought to a chicken that suddenly flew down from a building and I looked up to see a guy watching us. "Did.. that guy just throw a chicken at us?" I asked, more to myself then to the others. "Yes, I do believe that is Colonel Googy. A hired mercenary and spy. And he appears to be spying on you." FISHER said, looking at me. I heard Tim growl and glare at the guy on the building. "Well who hired him?" I asked and heard Vince sigh, "Probably Baltor. He does this kind of stuff all the time." Vince said and I tilted my head in confusion. "Who's Baltor?" I asked. "British guy with a cane and monocle. Real creep too." Vince said. I shivered as I remembered now and Tim came to my side to comfort me. "I hate that guy." I said, leaning closer into Tim's hold and shivering again. "What happened between you and Baltor?" Vince asked and I shook my head, "I'd rather not say." I said quietly and was thankful Vince didn't push to find out.

I shook my head clear of thoughts of that man, "How do we get to the 'Origin' from here?" I asked FISHER. "Well we are currently at coordinates (800, 94, -183). To reach the 'Origin', we should head South West of this location." FISHER said, looking in the direction he was talking about.

~With Colonel Googy~

"They said they're heading to the 'Origin'. Does this mean anything to you Big Cock? Come in!" Googy said, observing the group with his binoculars. "What? No, wait a second I'll ask the man with the plan. Hey Baltor! Does that mean anything to you?" Stamos yelled then was silent for a moment as Baltor answered. "Yea it he says it means something to him." Stamos said.

~Steve's POV~

"Alright! It's time for boys to become men!" I yelled, pointing a finger forward in the direction we were headed. "What?" Vince said and I ignored him, "Lets roll out!" I said but the ground started shaking and FISHER was growling like a dog again. Tim steadied me as the earth shook, "What the hell is up with these earthquakes?" I yelled over the sound of the rumbling. "That doesn't sound like an earthquake." Tim said and my eyes widened as a loud roar filled the air.

* * *

Woo! And that's the end of this chapter and that's it for this episode! Can't wait till Steve fixes his computer so he can keep working on the next episode cause I cant wait to find out what happens! :D Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed and see you next chapter! Or story ;3 Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


End file.
